Snow Becomes Spring
by Strawberry'd
Summary: [Christmas Story] Years back, the Li family taught orphan Sakura the meaning of family. Now, she wants to return their kindness by teaching Syaoran, an arrogant young man, a little lesson in love.
1. New Family

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me. And the question is from Fruits Basket.

This is a new Christmas story that I just started when I heard the song: Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer) by Nicolas Jonas. It's a very pretty song and I really recommend you listen to it. :) It's Christmas again, and maybe this story, unlike my last Christmas story, will finish around the actual time of Christmas XD

Anyways, I hope you like it and please review at the end, telling me your thoughts and things that could help my writing. Thanks and merry Christmas!

**Snow Becomes Spring **by **Strawberry Promises**

Christmas Story- S&S - Years back, the Li family taught orphan Sakura the meaning of family. Now, she wants to return their kindness by teaching Syaoran, an arrogant young man, a little lesson in love.

Chapter One: New Family

* * *

A little girl sat on her bed, crying softly into her hands. Another year had gone by and no one cared. Was there anyone, anyone at all, who wanted her? No. There wasn't. 

For little orphan Sakura Kinomoto, a family was something imaginary. Something she never had, never will have.

A baby put up for orphanage. A child growing up in the dreary cottage.

She wasn't loved, wasn't cared for. A child who had no childhood.

It was Christmas time yet again and that didn't mean Jesus' birthday to little Sakura. No. It meant another year had gone by without anyone wanting her.

On many excursions with the other orphans, Sakura saw so many people holding hands and exchanging gifts, holly and great big trees decorated so prettily.

Everyone was happy. This meant that Christmas was a happy holiday.

Not for Sakura. How could she be happy if no one wanted her?

* * *

Sakura watched as Christmas after Christmas passed and as the years went by. From a little 5 year old, Sakura had turned 12. 

A few weeks from Christmas, Sakura sat on her bed like many times before and said a little prayer. _Please, please Lord, if you're listening. PLEASE, send me a family. That's all I want. Please…_

And like many times before, Sakura would fall asleep murmuring that little prayer, her small hands clutching to her pillow as if it could make all her dreams come true.

The next day was the day that changed Sakura's life forever. A tall stately woman walked into the orphanage and behind her was a little boy around Sakura's age. He clung tightly to his mother.

The lady exchanged a few words with the mistress of the orphanage. The woman walked over to the children.

Sakura became excited. Was this woman going to adopt one of the children?

Although Sakura was left alone for many years, she was still very kind, and hoped with all her heart that if she didn't get adopted that year, that one of her friends and peers would be.

As her excitement grew, Sakura also warned herself that this lady was not going to choose her. Year after year, so many adults came and the hope burned so brightly, just to be blown out into darkness. They never came for her.

But, maybe, just maybe…

She couldn't push down her hope. Maybe this time… maybe this time they would be coming for her! To bring her to a home… to a family!

The woman came closer… and closer! She examined the children with her eyes, and with a soft smile would ask them something. They would answer quietly and her eyes would sadden. She moved on to the next child.

Finally this lady came to Sakura.

"Hello, child." She smiled and Sakura smiled back. "What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"That's a pretty name, Sakura." The woman smiled again. "Can you answer a simple question for me?"

Sakura nodded.

"What does the snow become when it melts?"

Sakura didn't have to think. She knew this immediately.

"It becomes spring!" she answered with another smile.

The lady nodded, her eyes sparkling happily.

"Can I have this child please?" She asked Mistress.

Mistress scowled. "I don't know why you want her. Filthy little thing." She muttered.

Sakura's eyes fell to the floor.

"Sakura." The woman's voice became sharp. "Go with Syaoran to the car."

Her son, Syaoran, motioned to her and she followed him.

"If I _ever_ hear you call one child a "filthy thing" again, I will go to the health administrator and shut this place down." Her eyes blazed. "Children are one of the purest things on this planet and that girl has more innocence and is more "clean" that you could ever be."

The mistress' eyes widened a bit but continued to scowl. "Whatever."

The woman who Sakura would come to know as Yelen Li quietly, but with each step radiating fury, walked out of the building.

Yelen walked into the car, and smiled at Sakura who was trembling in the backseat of the car.

"It's alright Sakura, don't be afraid. My name is Yelen and this is Syaoran, my son."

He nodded at her and turned away.

Sakura screwed up the courage to ask her the one question she had been dying to ask.

"A-Are you my new f-family?"

Yelen's smiled faltered.

Sakura's mind froze. It happened again. No one wanted her. This time, she was _so_ close… but no.

"No, we are not your family, but my good friend, Sonomi Daidouji is going to be your new mother." Yelen said, watching Sakura carefully.

Wait. What did she say? A person named _Sonomi Daidouji_ is going to be my new mother?!

A profound joy awoke in Sakura's heart. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

Yelen laughed. "I hear she's got a daughter your age as well. You two will become good friends."

A new family, a possible friend… no doubt about it. This was the best Christmas present Sakura had gotten in a long, long time.

* * *

That's it! :) Hope you guys like the first chapter! It's sort of like a prologue, so it's not too exciting. If you've read my other CCS Christmas story, What Child is This? A Christmas Story, this fic is a little different from that one. 

In that one there's an orphan too :) I just noticed.

Um, I hope you all found it interesting and I hope I can finish this in time… -.-;; Anywho, thanks for reading and I would very much appreciate it if you review! Thanks! :D


	2. Fast Friends

**Disclaimer: **CCS does not belong to me.

Thanks so much for your reviews you guys!! Aww, just so sweet :D here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it and hopefully, I'll finish it before Christmas! -.-;;

* * *

_Wait. What did she say? A person named Sonomi Daidouji is going to be my new mother?!_

_A profound joy awoke in Sakura's heart. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" _

_Yelen laughed. "I hear she's got a daughter your age as well. You two will become good friends." _

_A new family, a possible friend… no doubt about it. This was the best Christmas present Sakura had gotten in a long, long time. _

* * *

**Snow Becomes Spring** by **Strawberry Promises**

Chapter Two: Fast Friends

* * *

The years flew by and for once, Sakura was happy. 

She had a loving family and wonderful friends.

This Christmas was one that she cherished.

It had been a couple of years since she had been taken by Yelan Li from the orphanage. Sakura was 15 now and just entering womanhood.

She had grown up – in looks only. Inside, she was the same girl from long ago, except, now she was a little happier.

"Sakura-chan, could you pass me that bowl?" Her best friend, Tomoyo, asked her.

"Sure." Sakura handed Tomoyo, who was more like a sister to her, the bowl.

Sonomi Daidouji, her adopted mother, walked into the room and smiled at the wonderful aroma.

"What are you girls making?" She asked.

As Tomoyo answered her mother, Sakura couldn't help but feel how grateful she was to have all that she did.

Technically, she was a servant for the Li Family, but their kindness and generosity didn't make it feel like that.

Three years ago, Yelan Li came for a small girl to bring to the Daidouji family and to help the Li family.

Yelan and Sonomi were such good friends that it didn't feel like that. Sakura liked to help out Yelan and the four sisters.

Yelan had another child, a son; Syaoran. He seemed so arrogant and self-centered to her, so Sakura tried to leave him alone.

That is, until the day Yelan approached Sakura to 'help' her son.

"Sakura," she started. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

Sakura started at this random question. She shrugged. "I was hoping to catch up on my reading."

Then she became worried. "Was there something you wanted me to do, Li-san?"

Oh, no. Was there something she had to do? What if she didn't do it? Would she be sent back to the orphanage? Mindless amounts of questions came flooding into her mind.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out.

Yelan looked surprised. "For what, dear?"

"Oh," Sakura realized her mistake. "Oh, nothing." She blushed.

"Anyways," Yelan continued. "You may have noticed that Syaoran… is a little withdrawn. Sometimes it takes such a great effort to make him come down to meals."

She looked a bit nervous. "So what I'm asking you to do is just that. Uh, just, maybe, try and get him to come to meals and sort of be my messenger?"

Sakura looked a bit confused. "So just bring messages to him from you?"

Yelan nodded, somewhat offhandedly. "Yeah, that and you know the odd-errand from time to time."

"I think I could do that." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, that would be a big help." Yelan smiled and walked quickly out of the room.

Sakura nodded dumbly, to the empty room, just a bit confused still about what just happened.

* * *

"Oh, Sakura, could you call Syaoran down for me?" Yelan smiled. 

"Sure," Sakura said.

She slowly made her way to the upper floor.

Now… which room was his?

Sakura stood, feeling foolish, in the middle of the hallway when another servant came walking by. She jumped at the opportunity.

"Um, gomen, could you tell me where Li-kun's bedroom is?" Sakura asked quickly.

"To the right of the flower vase down this hall, it's the second door to your left."

Sakura nodded and was about to thank her but she continued. "But he's not there at the moment."

"Oh, could you tell me where he is?" Sakura asked politely.

"Why do you want to know?" The girl retorted rudely.

Sakura started. "Uh,"

"Li-kun is not your property, and I don't know what you want with him wench, but he's mine."

Sakura swore she must have looked like a fish; her mouth gaping open like that.

The other maid looked around Sakura's age and had a fierce expression on.

Soon, Sakura grew angry. "I don't WANT him! I was sent to give him a message from Li-san!"

The maid flipped her hair nonchalantly. "Whatever."

Sakura stormed away angrily. Soon, she realized that she had no idea where Li-kun was.

She decided to ask another maid, hopefully a kinder one.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Li-kun is? I have a message for him."

"Of course," the girl answered. "He's in the battle hall."

"Battle hall?" Sakura must have looked confused because the girl laughed.

"Yes, it's on the lower level and when you get there, you'll see what I mean. You can't miss it." The girl winked and laughed again. "I can see why you like him. He's cute!"

"Wha…?" Sakura shook her head furiously. "No, no!! I have a message for him!"

"Sure you do." She winked again and walked off.

This time, however, Sakura couldn't help the small smile on her face. It was funny how everyone was so suspicious of anyone looking for Li-kun, but this girl was just teasing for fun. Sakura liked her instantly and would have liked to get to know her better.

But now, to the task at hand.

"Battle hall…" Sakura murmured as she dashed down the stairs to the lower level.

Again, with the fish-face. The lower level was HUGE.

It basically was the battle hall… Stacked on the wall, were weapons of every kind.

The floor was clean and waxed, shining at Sakura.

Sounds of a battle reached her ears. She turned to the sounds.

A young man, with thin-rimmed glasses was fighting another with short messy brown hair. Li-kun.

Sakura started to go there but was interrupted with Li-kun crashing into her.

* * *

**To My Reviewers**

**Serenity's Blaim-** :D Thanks!! Here, you go, the next chapter! Hope you liked it :D Thanks for the review! :)

**AnimeObsessionFantasy-** I wish they let you put those faces in the chapters again… is so mean –pout- Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Sweet-captor-** -blush- you really think so? Thanks so much :)

**Dark-luvin-angel-** -giggles- thanks so much!! Here's that update! :D Thanks for adding my to your faves :D

**Karai Kodomo-** From **Fruits Basket!** Kana asks Hatori the questions, and he says water, and then she says no silly, spring! And then he asks Tohru, and she says spring! Remember!! :D Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too :)

**Teenee-** LOL We _aren't _going to have a snowball fight -.-;; Don't even think about it. It's WAY too cold! –shivers- **And Tai is so much cooler than Matt!** –sticks tongue out-

**Shekina Valentina-** -blush- Thanks so much! Here's the update! :) !! I'm Korean too XD An-yung lol Thanks for adding me to your faves! :D

**Lotus Dreams-** Aww, thanks so much!! I swear, I wrote Yelan with an 'a'… -.-;; Lol, I'm always doing that. Ok, I think in this chapter, I fixed that mistake. Thanks for pointing it out! :) Aw, thanks for adding me to your faves!! :D

* * *

SOOO!!! How was it?? Review please!! 

And the whole battle thingie, think of YUKI and KYO!! From **Fruits Basket**!! Man, I love Kyo so much! :D

Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH to all those who reviewed last time or who added me to their Favourite Stories/Authors or Author Alerts! –glomp-

THANKS SO MUCH!!

Now, review please! And be happy that I updated so quickly! :D


	3. Meeting Li kun

**Disclaimer: **CCS does not belong to me.

'Ello! Why thank you all for those wonderful reviews!! :D Um… what was I going to say… If I think of anything, I'll let you guys know.

* * *

_Sounds of a battle reached her ears. She turned to the sounds. _

_A young man, with thin-rimmed glasses was fighting another with short messy brown hair. Li-kun._

_Sakura started to go there but was interrupted with Li-kun crashing into her. _

* * *

**Snow Becomes Spring** by **Strawberry Promises**

Chapter Three: Meeting Li-kun

* * *

Sakura barely got out an 'oof' when the weight that brought her down, lifted. As soon as Sakura had regained consciousness, she started to apologize. 

"I'm so sorry, I should have known not to interrupt but I have a message for Li-kun and…" she trailed off when she noticed that no one was listening to her.

Sakura watched as Li-kun launched himself at the other young man again and the two fought. Li-kun fought with martial arts but the other used a staff. He obviously had the advantage.

Sakura couldn't watch any longer. They were hurting each other. "Stop!"

The one with the glasses and blue hair stopped and Li-kun halted as well.

"What do you want?" Li-kun asked rudely.

Sakura trembled.

The other young man much have noticed her nervousness because he had a reassuring smile on his face and gave her a kind look.

Sakura squared her shoulders. "I have a message to Li-kun from Li-san."

Syaoran stared at her, not impressed. "Yeah, so what is it?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide. She felt her pockets and rummaged through her little tote bag. "I-I don't know." Sakura's face burned and she turned away.

Syaoran's mouth grew into a scowl. "What a waste of time. C'mon Hiiragazawa, I wanna finish this fight."

Sakura stared at the ground, dismayed. Her first mission and she failed. She was about to start on the trek back to Li-san when a kind voice stopped her.

"Please, miss, don't let Syaoran lower your spirits. He's just feeling grumpy because I just beat him." The boy who was fighting Li-kun was talking to her.

He had short blue hair and thin-rimmed glasses. He had a refined look about him and a kind face. A lot like Tomoyo.

Wait. Did Li-kun call him Hiiragazawa? As in _Eriol_ Hiiragazawa? The one Tomoyo had been crushing on for over 3 months??

"Are you Eriol Hiiragazawa?" She blurted out.

He looked mildly surprised. "Yes, I am. Why was there a message for me as well?" He teased her.

"Oh, no… I was just wondering." Sakura responded with a light blush.

"Come _on_, Hiiragazawa! I haven't all day." Li-kun said, impatiently.

Sakura started. She had almost forgotten he was there. "Gomen for interrupting, Li-kun and Hiiragazawa-san." Sakura was about to bow, but Hiiragazawa-san stopped her.

"Just call me Eriol." He said, kindly.

"A-Arigatou, Hiira – Eriol." She smiled and then a horrible thought came to mind. "Ano, Li-kun? Can I call you Li-kun? Or should I can you Li-san? Or Syaoran-san? Or Syaoran-kun? Or --"

He cut her off. "Call me whatever you want, just get out."

Sakura half pouted. Mou, he was being so mean!

"Gomen, Eriol-kun. Li-kun." Sakura bowed again and walked out.

When Sakura was out of ear-shot, Eriol turned to Syaoran. "She's pretty cute." He commented.

"No, she isn't." Syaoran snarled and settled back into the position he was in _before_ Sakura interrupted. (AN: That would be on the floor, wouldn't it? XD)

Eriol's eyes twinkled beneath this glasses and he smirked. He fell into position as well.

The two started to fight. Eriol had once again had Syaoran on the floor.

"If I had my sword, you'd be dead, Hiiragazawa!" Syaoran spat.

"Ah, but you don't." He scarcely moved and Syaoran was back on the floor.

"You need to practice a bit more, Syaoran."

"My ass," Syaoran lunged again.

* * *

"Oh, Li-san, I found Syaoran but you didn't tell me the message that you wanted to tell him." Sakura said. 

"Message? I asked you to call him to me." Yelan gave Sakura a peculiar look.

Sakura gaped. "I'm so sorry! I forgot, while I was looking for him, he wasn't in his room, battle hall, and the girl, jealous, made me forget and -- " Sakura babbled incoherently.

Yelan laughed and told her to slow down "It's alright." She had a thoughtful look on her face. "You say he's in the battle hall? Fighting with Eriol again, I presume."

Sakura nodded.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you go and tell him to come up, then?" Yelan asked her.

"No problem at all, Li-san, gomen for the misunderstanding." Sakura said, secretly dreading to go back down there and having to face Li-kun's wrath.

"It's quite alright." Yelan smiled and Sakura smiled back, a bit too widely.

"Alright, I'll go tell him now." Sakura bowed and Yelan noticed a slight tremble.

I guess she met him already, she thought.

* * *

Sakura slowly made her way to the battle hall. 

She opened the door and stepped through the threshold, cringing a little bit, remember what happened last time.

Well, you know the saying, history repeats itself?

* * *

Syaoran braced himself for the impact. No matter how much he tried, he could never beat Eriol while he was holding that staff and Syaoran had only his fists. 

The impact of the hard cold floor never came. Instead, he hit something soft.

A small yelp was cried and Syaoran got up hastily.

He looked into the eyes of that girl from before.

"You again," he said with disgust. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I got the message for you." She bowed quickly. "Li-san wishes your presence."

Syaoran hmphed. "Whatever."

Eriol walked up to Sakura. "Hello again."

Sakura bowed again. "Hi."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

The sounds of running water filled her ears and Sakura waited patiently, talking to Eriol.

Syaoran came out, dressed in normal jeans and a t-shirt, a change from his fighting clothes.

His hair was slightly wet, and Sakura presumed he had just taken a short shower.

"Let's go." Syaoran spoke sharply.

Eriol frowned a bit but didn't say anything.

"Alright." Sakura bowed to Eriol again and walked out with Syaoran.

_Yelan… what are you planning?_ Eriol thought.

* * *

**To My Reviewers**

**Serenity's Blaim-** Aw, you too!! It's ok, I'm not tiring myself out. :) thanks for worrying!! Happy holidays to you too, and a very merry Christmas to you and your family.

**AnimeObsessionFantasy-** XD He sorta ignored her, ne? LOL Yeah, but you'll see, later on, what'll happened ;) Anyways, thanks for reviewing and merry Christmas to you!

**Sweet-captor-** :D Aww thanks!! Do you mean my writing's getting better, or that the plot has become more interesting? :D lol whatever it is, thanks!! Merry Christmas!

**Lotus Dreams-** Hai, hai!! Merry Christmas!

**Teenee-** TAI IS SO BETTER! XD LMAO Kenshin rocks **my** socks XD And yes Syaoran is a cutie. :D Thanks for reviewing and merry Christmas and thanks for the present ;)

**Lil'EmeraldAngel13-** Aw, thanks so much!! Hope you liked the update, and happy holidays!!

**Renyun-** :) Thanks! Merry Christmas!!

**Dark-luvin-angel-** LOL, uh… not really XD That would have been a good concept though… too bad I saw your review after I wrote half of the chapter -.-;; lol. Thanks for the review and happy holidays!!

**GUrLa-aYa-16-** :D thanks so much! Did you like the update? Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing and merry Christmas!

**Vyki-** LOL, thanks so much!! LOL, I **live** for cliffies XD Although it wasn't that much of a cliffy -.-;; Thanks for the review and hope you have a merry Christmas!

**Cherry-blossoms1989-** :D Thanks!! Did you like the update? Hope you did :) thanks for the review and have a merry Christmas!

* * *

That's it! Kinda a sucky ending… I know. Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews!! I really, really, really appreciate them!! 

Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and with hope and luck and all that, I can get out another chapter maybe later today! –fingers crossed-

Gotta write another chapter for my other story first though… -.-;;

Anyways, thanks so much again and please review!


	4. Li san, Li kun and Li chan

**Disclaimer: **CCS does not belong to me.

Ah… it's a little late -.-;; Sorry!! I was so busy… I had to go to my aunt's on Christmas Eve… and it started at 11… ended at 10… then I had to go to church for Midnight Mass… and the church we go to is an hour away so then by the time we get home… it's two in the morning and I'm dead tired. The next day is Christmas Day and I have to go to church _again_ cuz it's my dad and my brother's baptism. So, then, after _that_ we go to my uncle and aunt's house and we stay there till 9. And I had no time to write my fanfics… -pout- I'm really sorry you guys… and you've been really good to me by reviewing so much! –tearing up- Thanks so much :D Here's that chapter!

* * *

_"Let's go." Syaoran spoke sharply._

_Eriol frowned a bit but didn't say anything._

_"Alright."__ Sakura bowed to Eriol again and walked out with Syaoran._

Yelan… what are you planning_? Eriol thought._

_

* * *

_

**Snow Becomes Spring **by **Strawberry Promises  
**Chapter Four: Li-san, Li-kun and Li-chan

* * *

Sakura walked with Syaoran down the hall, following a respectable distance behind him. 

She didn't know whether she should say something or not. The silence was stifling.

"Ano… Syaoran-kun?" She said, timidly.

"What?" he asked, gruffly.

"Oh, nothing," She said quickly.

"Don't say my name if you have nothing to say to me!" he said angrily.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know if I could call you Syaoran-kun… Or would you prefer Li-kun? Or Li-san… but that would become confusing because there's already another Li-san… Or maybe Syaoran-san? But not Syaoran-chan right… I don't think you'd like that… Maybe -- "

"Be quiet!" He turned to her. "Call me whatever you want! Syaoran-kun is fine! Li-kun is fine! Li-chan is fine, just be quiet!"

Sakura fell into silence.

After a few moments, Syaoran sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

He paused. "Don't call me Li-chan."

Sakura smiled a bit. She felt laughter bubbling up and she couldn't help it anymore.

She started to giggle. Syaoran stared at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked, not quite looking at her.

She couldn't stop laughing. "you…" laughter "Li-chan" more laughter "I just think…" giggles. "it's so cute!" She laughed helplessly, clutching at her stomach.

The lightest of all blushes settled on Syaoran's face.

"It's not cute." He muttered.

That only caused Sakura to laugh some more.

Her laugh was contagious. Syaoran felt himself smiling, just a little.

She stopped giggling a little and smiled hugely. "You're smiling!"

"What?" He said, defensive. "It's not that I can't smile…"

She just smiled some more. "You look cuter when you're smiling."

Sakura stopped horrified. "I mean… it's not that you're not cute when you're not smiling. I mean, you don't look cute, it's not that you aren't cute but you I don't think you're cute, well I do think you're cute but not that kind of cute…" Sakura trailed off, blushing furiously.

_Did she just call me cute?_ Syaoran wondered.

He started to laugh.

She smiled weakly at him but he just continued to laugh.

That's when they stumbled upon Yelan Li.

She turned her surprised eyes to her son. _Was he… laughing…?_ She thought, staring unabashed. _I don't think I've heard him laugh like that for two years… ever since his father died…_

_This girl has more of an impact on him than I could ever have… and so soon too… _

"Well, Syaoran," She began. Syaoran stopped laughing. "Would you mind to tell me why you're laughing?"

He started to laugh again. "Sh-She called me cute!"

Sakura turned red again and muttered something.

Yelan's eyes went wide. _This is a better outcome then I've ever hoped for._

"Um, I have to go." Sakura said. "Gotta… wash dishes or something." She fled.

* * *

_I can't believe I did that… _She thought miserably. _Li-san and Syaoran-kun must think I'm weird or something… I… I have to talk to Tomoyo._

She found Tomoyo and spilled everything.

The only respond Tomoyo gave her was, "You met Eriol-kun?! And you didn't tell me!?"

Sakura almost fell. "Tomoyo-chan… I think we have another crisis on our hands here!"

Tomoyo smiled, a little evilly. "Yes, yes, we have to figure out what do you with our kawaii Syaoran-kun, ne?"

"Hai," Sakura's eyes went wide. "_MY SYAORAN-KUN?"_

"Sheesh Sakura, you don't have to say it so loud!" Tomoyo began to laugh.

"Mou! Tomoyo-chan, don't be so mean!" Sakura said, pouting.

"Gomen, gomen, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo grinned. "Syaoran-kun's pretty cute though, ne? But not as cute as Eriol-kun!" She began to laugh again.

"Hai, hai." Sakura said, smiling. But in her thoughts, she secretly thought Syaoran was the cuter one.

"And don't worry about what he thinks." Tomoyo assured her.

Sakura smiled. "I'm sure you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Tomoyo smiled. "Come on, I have to do laundry and I know one of my friends who's gonna help me!"

Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo-chan, you know I hate laundry!"

Tomoyo grinned. "I know."

* * *

**To My Reviewers**

**Teenee-** LOL, you are making sense! It's ok! I understand ) Je comprend, oui? I love showing off my French skills XD Anywho, Thanks so much for reviewing and have a berry(hehe) Merry Christmas!

**Dark-luvin-angel-** Haha, Syaoran's mean cuz he had no one to make him nice! :D But now Sakura's here… ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Blazinggirl-** Aw, thanks! Did my update meet your standards? Hope so!

**Serenity's Blaim-** Haha, yeah, yeah Syaoran's a little mean… -.-;; Sorry about the wait! Here's the chapter!

**GUrLa-aYa-16-** OOOH!! COOKIES!!! XD I love cookies!! Thanks for reviewing (and for the cookies) Hope you had a merry Christmas too!

**Cherry-blossoms1989-** Haha, soon, soon! Thanks for reviewing!!

**Sakume Nohara-** AW, Thanks so much!! :D Oh, yeah, ton's of SS! Thanks and you too :D

**Animated freak-** Lol, yes, everyone's saying he's mean… lol I suppose he is… a little XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Yumi's Twin-Kagome-** Lol, I know what bonkers means ;) Lol, Yelan is planning tooo… TBC XD It's kinda obvious really… ;)

**AnimeObsessionFantasy-** LOL yes, I know, he's rude and mean and all that XD You too!! Thanks for the review :)

**Jackie-** :O Only pretty good?? –faints- lol just joking!! Yeah I know, I've been kinda obsessed with Fruits Basket lately, and this story just sorta… popped into my head… I thought I said somewhere that this was like FB… maybe I have to check it again… XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Lord Balmung-** Thanks a lot!! I'll look at them when I have the time -.-;; Sorry, but with the holiday season, and this fic having to be finished soon… I don't have much time… soon though, promise! And I know what Feliz Navidad means… XD Sheesh, I swear I'm the most Christmas-y person you'll ever meet. I probably know how to say it in like 10 different languages :D

**Fiana-Water-** Thanks! Here's that update :)

**Avelyn Lauren-** Lol, I know the feeling. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Kyoyama Kita-** Lol, think!! Hmmm… Yelan… mother of Syaoran… makes Sakura become a "messenger" for her… for Syaoran… Sakura… Syaoran… guy… girl… mother of the guy… what a mother always wants is a good match for her son… Do you get it now? LMAO XD Thanks for reviewing!!!

**

* * *

**

Eh… that wasn't the best chapter… -.-

Oh yeah, and lots of reviewers said that Syaoran was mean/rude! LOL, did this chapter make up for that, a little?

LOL, anyways, thanks so much to those reviewers that reviewed! XD

I love you guys so, so much!! Imagine my surprise when I open my email and there's like 10 reviews sitting there!

XD I love it.

Um, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the delay, sorry how it's so short and hopefully I can finish the next chapter and post it by tomorrow.

Now, review please!!

And hope you had a merry Christmas!!! :D


	5. Peach Pie

**Disclaimer: **CCS doesn't belong to me, nor does Syaoran-kun. –cries-

Ok… Well, I'm sorry about the long wait and I hope this chapter matches up to your expectations. Um, this is a little late; it's past Christmas so… just bear with me. –sweatdrop- I'm really sorry about having to wait and hopefully I can get the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow. It's just that I've been so busy… I know the last thing you'd want to read are excuses so I won't bother you with those. –sheepish smile- Let's see… thanks SO much to all the reviewers! I really liked what you had to say and you guys really made my day. :D

Thanks so much and I hope you like this chapter. Read it! And review :D

* * *

_"Hai, hai."__ Sakura said, smiling. But in her thoughts, she secretly thought Syaoran was the cuter one._

_"And don't worry about what he thinks." Tomoyo assured her. _

_Sakura smiled. "I'm sure you're right." _

_"Aren't I always?" Tomoyo smiled. "Come on, I have to do laundry and I know one of my friends who's gonna help me!" _

_Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo-chan, you know I hate laundry!" _

_Tomoyo grinned. "I know." _

* * *

**Snow Becomes Spring **by **Strawberry Promises  
**Chapter Five: Peach Pie

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Yelan called to her. "Could you come here please?" 

"Hai," Sakura said, walking to her. No doubt that she had something to give to Syaoran-kun.

"Could you take this message to Syaoran?" She asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

She took the note from Li-san and started up the stairs.

_Please, please, please, don't make it the maid from last… time._

It was her.

Sakura needed to find Syaoran-kun quickly so she had to gather some courage and bravely ask this girl where to find him.

"A-Ano, could you tell me where S-Syaoran-kun is?" Sakura asked. So much for bravery.

The girl gave her a withering look. She opened her mouth but someone interrupted her.

"Hey!" It was that girl from before, the one who led Sakura to the battle hall.

"Hi," Sakura said, grateful to meet someone nice

"I'm Chiharu and this is Rei." (AN: I was so tempted to make her Meiling XD) she said.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura replied, smiling.

"Don't let Rei here bother you. She likes Syaoran too." Chiharu said, winking.

"Wh-What?" Sakura stammered. "I don't like Syaoran!"

Chiharu had a mischievous smile. "Who said I was talking about you?"

Sakura blushed. "Sorry, I need to find him. D'you know where he is?"

Chiharu waved her hand. "He's either in his room or the kitchen."

Sakura bowed. "Thanks."

Chiharu smiled. "Save some for me too."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Wh-What?!"

She laughed and Rei just stood their sullenly.

"Never mind." Chiharu winked and she waved, dragging Rei with her.

"I'll see you later, hon!"

Sakura could only laugh. She waved back as well.

_Ok, kitchen… or his room._ _I'll check the kitchen first._ She thought.

Sakura made her way down to the kitchen, planning to get a piece of pie, even if she didn't find Syaoran.

* * *

"Li-san, might you go back to your room now? You look a little tired." The head cook said. 

Syaoran yawned. "Alright."

Before he left, he whirled around and spoke sharply, but jokingly, to the cook again. "You better save me a piece of that pie."

* * *

Sakura entered the kitchen, breathing in those warm delicious smells that always filled the kitchen. 

On the table there was a single piece of pie.

She jumped on this opportunity instantly.

Grabbing a fork, Sakura ate the piece of pie quickly.

Miyako, the head cook, came back and seeing the empty plate and Sakura with crumbs everywhere, she stood in shock.

"Ohayou Miyako." Sakura said, smiling. "That was a really good pie, did you make it? Oh, should I have not eaten it?"

Seeing the stricken look on her face, Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh, no, did I do something wrong?"

"That… piece was for Master Li." Miyako said, still staring.

_Syaoran-kun… _Sakura thought, wincing.

"Was… was that the last piece?" She asked, cringing.

Miyako nodded.

"Here, I'll make another one. A better one. Syaoran-kun won't have any complaints." Sakura said, smiling, grabbing an apron and putting it on.

Miyako nodded again, dumbly.

"I… I have to go help with the dinner. Are you fine by yourself?" She asked, worried.

Sakura nodded. "You've seen me make a pie before." She teased. "I'm not going to blow up the kitchen."

Miyako smiled a little. "I know."

Sakura shooed her out and get started to work.

An hour later, Sakura carefully took out the steaming pie from the oven and placed it on a decorative plate. (AN: A little note here. I don't know how long it takes to bake a pie so let's just say Sakura's really fast, or really slow…)

She cleaned all the dishes and utensils she used and took off the apron.

Taking a knife, she cut the pie into pieces and put one piece on a plate similar to the one she ate.

Sakura took a little piece of paper and folded it after writing "For Syaoran-kun" on it.

Then she put the paper in front of the plate so that other people wouldn't make the same mistake she did.

Elsewhere, Syaoran just woke up from an hour-long nap.

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen for his promised piece of pie.

Syaoran almost laughed out loud when he saw the little sign saying it was for him.

Anticipating Miyako's famous apple pie, he ate a piece and almost choked. This was peach!

Not that he hated peach but he was looking forward to apple!

But… he had to admit… Syaoran took another bite. This _was_ pretty good.

Sakura appeared in the doorway. She watched Syaoran eat her pie and a smile lit her face.

"Is it good?" She asked.

Syaoran started at her voice and almost hit himself with the fork.

Sakura giggled.

He growled. "Pretty good." He said, crossly.

Sakura smiled again. "That's good."

"But." Syaoran started. Sakura looked worried. "This is peach pie. And Miyako usually makes apple."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I-I didn't know."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean… you didn't know."

"Well," Sakura wrung her hands. "I ate the first piece because I didn't know it was for you, and I was waiting to eat that pie all day. And then, Miyako-san told me it was for you, and it was the last piece so I decided to make another one."

Syaoran stared at her. "You made this pie?"

Sakura nodded. "Except I couldn't find any apples so I decided to use peaches. I didn't know you wanted apple. I'm sorry."

Syaoran shook his head, "It's fine."

Sakura clapped her hands and smiled widely. "So is it good? I never really made anything for anyone before. Did I put too much sugar? I didn't have a recipe so I sorta had to improvise. Is it good?"

Syaoran laughed. "It's good."

Sakura smiled. "That's good. I was so scared you wouldn't like it."

Syaoran nodded slowly, a little captivated in her eyes. They were the most peculiar shade of green he had ever seen…

"So maybe since it's Christmas, I was thinking about helping out in the kitchen as well." Sakura smiled at him. "What do you think?"

Syaoran nodded again, not really listening. He was too busy looking at how her eyes sparkled and shone.

"Mou, Syaoran-kun, are you listening?" Sakura asked.

He nodded again.

Sakura pouted and hit him lightly on the forehead. That snapped Syaoran out of his reverie.

"What did you do that for?" He asked crossly.

"Gomen, Syaoran-kun, but you weren't listening to me." Sakura said, apologizing.

"Whatever." Syaoran said, grumpily.

Sakura looked at him, worrying about his sudden mood change. "Anyways, um, this is a note from Li-san for you." Sakura handed him the note, bowed and quickly sped out of the kitchen, muttering some excuse.

Syaoran watched her go. He hardly knew her and here he was, mourning her absent presense.

Sure, she had lived in his house for three years but was he expected to know her? Nuh-huh.

But… Syaoran's mind turned over the image of her smiling face. Maybe he _should_ get to know her better…

* * *

**To My Reviewers**

**AnimeObsessionFantasy-** LOL I know!! It happens to me too lol Thanks for the review! Merry late Christmas to you too! Lol

**AhnigurL-** Lol, no Meiling in this story… I think. Should I add her in? Nahh, :D Anyways, thanks for reviewing and hope you liked the update!

**Sweet-captor-** :D thanks!

**Mikkasura-** LOL, it's ok! Thanks!

**Avelyn Lauren-** LOL YEP! LOL, thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the update!

**Hooty-** Lol, sorry! I have NO free time… and when I do, I'm usually reading ;) This chapter was a little longer, right? I'll try to make them long, just for you! :D Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the update!

**Funny love-** That's fine, that's fine. Lol, I can't finish before New Year, unless you want me to like, not sleep or something… lol thanks for reviewing! Hasha XD

**Dark-luvin-angel-** Lol, uh… -backs away from axe- you're right, you're right!! –chuckles nervously- yeah… but just in case you aren't… -takes out my own battle axe- Mhuhhahahaa XD thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the update!

**Serenity's Blaim-** -tries to dodge flying jelly beans but gets hit- Ouchies… you know this concussion will delay future chapters right? LOL just joking!! Hmm… -searches through piles and piles of beans- there better be some strawberry… LOL thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the update!

**Sayurixstrife-** Lol!! I LOVE Kyou and Syaoran too!!! –Glomps- Just TOO CUTE! LOL Thanks for the review! And I love Fruits Basket too! Do you watch the anime only, or do you read the manga?

**Lil'EmeraldAngel13-** LOL, just a bit early to think about that! LOL but don't worry, it'll get to that… soon... lol, thanks for the review! Hope you liked the update.

**BlueDevil592-** Lol I KNOW!!! Ugh, but my mom hates it too so she makes me do it –sweatdrops- my mom's cruel… lol, thanks! I hope you liked the update!

**GUrLa-aYa-16-** -overwhelmed- well… thanks! Lol thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks! XD Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Maixwolfblossom-** Aw, thanks so much!! Hope you liked the update!

* * *

Well? How was it? I'm sorry about the wait. It's actually quicker than other stories –sweatdrop- but still. I'll try and update tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. XD 

Thanks SO much to all my reviewers! I really liked my reviews and they made my day. I love when you open your email, and you see review after review after review.

It just makes me so happy. Even if you have only one word to say (sweet-captor XD) I always look forward to them!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! :D


	6. Pink Bouquets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS.

Aw… you guys!! Thanks so much for reviewing!! :D I absolutely adored your comments and reviews!! Made my day, you did ;) Um, this is my first update of the New Year, 2005!! Wow… lol and to all those who can read it…

Sehe bon mani badu sayaw XD Korean… I don't think I spelled it right though, and

Sengnen omette do gozaimasu XD Japanese, I don't think I spelled this one right either… XD

And for the rest of you… HAPPY NEW YEAR!! XD

* * *

_Sakura looked at him, worrying about his sudden mood change. "Anyways, um, this is a note from Li-san for you." _

_Sakura handed him the note, bowed and quickly sped out of the kitchen, muttering some excuse._

_Syaoran watched her go. He hardly knew her and here he was, mourning her absent presense. _

_Sure, she had lived in his house for three years but was he expected to know her? Nuh-huh. _

_But…__ Syaoran's mind turned over the image of her smiling face. Maybe he should get to know her better… _

* * *

**Snow Becomes Spring **by **Strawberry Promises  
**Chapter Six: Pink Bouquets

* * *

Sakura hugged her bouquet of flowers as she rushed into the house searching for a vase. When she had finished picking her flowers, it had started to rain. 

She was out in the garden, after given a day off and had spent the morning, lovingly picking a beautiful arrangement of flowers. She meant to put them in her room.

Sakura hurried into the kitchen and asked for a small vase.

Miyako gave her one after commenting on the flowers that Sakura had picked. She thanked her and smiled prettily.

"I've always loved flowers." Sakura said, as an after thought.

Miyako smiled. "What are your favorites?"

A light seemed to glow from the girl. "I love Sakura blossoms and Nadeshikos, but I like any pink flower." Sakura laughed lightly.

"My favourite colour is pink."

Miyako nodded. "Many young girls like that colour."

Sakura nodded as well. "Yes, but most of my friends are all into blues and purples. They think me childish for liking pink."

The cook waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. Pink is a very nice colour."

Sakura laughed again. She began to arrange her flowers in her vase and smiled to Miyako.

"Thank you for the vase, I have to be going now."

Miyako nodded and smiled. "It's no problem."

Sakura waved at her friend and walked out of the door, cradling her vase and flowers.

Syaoran was walking into the kitchen for a late breakfast and happened to bump into her.

Of course, the vase went flying.

Sakura gasps as the water was dumped out by the force of gravity and came splattering down on… who else? Syaoran-kun. But he _did_ manage to catch the vase.

"Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun, I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into you and I spilled all the water on your and I'm so, so, so, sorry!" Sakura bowed repeatedly.

He sputtered. His hair was plastered down to his head and a flower petal was stuck to his nose. An ill-landed daisy was caught between his ear.

Sakura couldn't help it. With a sight like that, how could someone _not_ laugh?

"I'm glad you find it amusing." Syaoran spat.

She giggled and reached out. Sakura plucked the daisy from his ear and twirled it in her finger.

Syaoran pouted cutely and with a slight smile, took the daisy from Sakura and placed it behind her ear.

He ran a hand through his hair and took the petal off his nose. "I think that looks better, doesn't it?"

Sakura didn't know if he was referring to himself, or to her.

She blushed and nodded.

"Oh, that's right, you wanted some breakfast, right?" Sakura said, trying to make the blush go away. "I'll make you some, don't worry. Just let me clean up this mess."

Flowers of every arrangement were piled across the once clean floor.

Syaoran sighed. "I'll help you."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "No, no, it's fine, just, go to the kitchen and wait, I'll only be a minute."

Syaoran shook his head stubbornly. "It's partly my fault. I have to help."

Sakura smiled slightly. Just days before, she had witnessed him being so cruel and mean-spirited. What had caused the change in him?

Syaoran noticed her staring and gruffly said, "Someone's going to tell my mother, and she's going to make me clean it up anyways."

The girl opposite him nodded and smiled again. Whoever, or whatever it was, they were going a good job.

Soon, Sakura and Syaoran had cleaned up the floor and had it looking better than before.

Sakura rushed into the kitchen and put on an apron.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked.

"Oh," Syaoran said. He had completely forgotten about breakfast.

"Pancakes, waffles? Bacon, toast, eggs?" Sakura suggested.

Syaoran looked baffled. "Uh, pancakes… and… um, a muffin?" He asked.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "What kind of muffin?" She brought out a tray of freshly baked muffins.

"Miyako bakes them every morning." She said.

Syaoran nodded. "I know." He chose a chocolate chip muffin.

Sakura noticed this and smiled. "You like chocolate?"

Syaoran nodded again, biting into his muffin.

"Should I make you chocolate chip pancakes?" She teased.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Whatever." And he bit into the muffin again.

Sakura got all the ingredients together to make pancakes.

"How long will this take?" Syaoran asked her.

"Um, maybe around half an hour," Sakura answered. (AN: again, I don't know if Sakura's fast, or slow.)

He nodded. "I'll be right back."

Sakura watched as Syaoran walked out of the door.

And then watched as he came back to grab his muffin.

"Stop laughing at me." He mumbled through the muffin crumbs.

Sakura giggled and wondered where Syaoran-kun was going.

She shrugged and got back to work.

A little while later, Sakura was placing freshly baked pancakes on a plate and set it out on the table. Syaoran wasn't back yet.

Sakura put away the apron and put out glasses of milk and forks and knives and maple syrup.

She had made chocolate chip pancakes, along with regular ones.

Seeing as Syaoran-kun wasn't back yet, Sakura decided to just start eating without him.

She cut into the first pancake and just about to put it in her mouth when the door slammed open.

Syaoran stood there, soaking wet.

"S-Sy-Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura said, mouth agape. "What happened?"

"Here." He stuck his fist out. There was a lovely bouquet of pink flowers.

"Wh-what's this?" Sakura asked.

"For you. I screwed up the other one so here." Syaoran held it out and turned his face so she wouldn't see the blush.

"Ah… T-Thank you!" Sakura bowed. "Thank you so much! It's really pretty!"

She snatched up the flowers and held them preciously. "You know, you're not getting them back."

She quickly filled a vase with water and placed the flowers lovingly into it.

There was no answer.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura turned around.

He was cutting into a chocolate chip pancake.

"Yes?" He said, looking up, chocolate smeared across his face.

Sakura grinned. "Here." She reached for a napkin and gently wiped his face.

His eyes were wide and their faces were centimeters apart.

"Ah, I-I can do it." Syaoran took the napkin from her and cleaned his mouth, his face burning.

Sakura nodded, and turned away, blushing.

"A-Ano… you're… you're all wet… maybe you should go change before you get…"

He sneezed.

"Sick."

* * *

**To My Reviewers**

**Avelyn Lauren-** Really? O.o I didn't know that… interesting… lol, ooh... maybe... I like your ideas ;) thanks for the review!

**BlueDevil592-** yeah, I think that's how you spell it. Lol thanks for reviewing!

**Sayurixstrife-** lol I JUST finished watching the anime like yesterday. It's just… so sad… when Kazuma… wait. Did you finish watching it? I don't wanna spoil it for anyone… o.o sorry… lol anyways, uh, thanks for the review! –glomps-

**GUrLa-aYa-16-** lol XD yes! Strawberry-chan DOES ROCK!! LOL, it's a little bit far from the end… I was thinking of having 10-12 chapters for this… so yeah :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Chikichiki- **:D thanks so much!! I hope you liked the update!

**AnimeluvaJK-** lol yay!! Thanks so much! Hope you liked the update!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy-** LOL Actually, I wanted to put in the note something like… _Syaoran, Miyako just made some of her apple pie that I know you like so much. Go by the kitchen and have a piece._ Something like that! Lol but I didn't… -.-;; don't ask why… lol thanks for reviewing!

**Princess Vashti-** It's alright, it's nice to know that you help your mother! Mine makes me -.- lol And thanks for all those kind words and comments! Happy New Year and late Christmas to you too!

**Dark-luvin-angel-** lol… thanks… and… -too busy trying to dodge shoes- HA! Might be your bestest weapon, but look! –points to your feet- YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SHOES ON! –runs over and steps on bare feet- mhuhahhahahaha XD

**Shekina Valentina-** XD thanks so much! Happy New Year, and hope you liked the update!

**Maixwolfblossom-** Lol, that rhymed! Blahblahblah **great** blahblahblah **mistake!** Lol it rhymed!! XD Did you plan that ;) Thanks for your review and I hope you liked the update!

**Fire-lighter24- **lol, I wonder why you like that chapter… I like it because of the whole _"Sh-she called me cute!" _thing. XD Anyways, thanks so much for your review!

* * *

o.o That was a crappy ending. 

I hope you all understood that it was raining outside… and Syaoran got the flowers… so that's why he's wet.

Lol thanks so much to all my reviewers! I love you guys!!!

:D

Um, hope you liked this chapter, but even if you didn't, that's ok, cuz I didn't really like this chapter.

And I'm soooo sorry about the wait that you guy had to endure. Tomorrow school starts so I don't know if I can update so much. ;-;

Anyways… thanks for reading and I hope you review!!

-fierce look-

I don't HOPE you review

-takes out battle axe-

I'm MAKING you review!

-evil laugh-

MHUHAHHAHAHAA XD

-coughs-

Don't mind that... Just... REVIEW! :D


	7. A Walk in the Park

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nada, nein, nothing. CCS does not being to me.

It just occurred to me. Am I rushing their love too fast? Like… am I making mean, old, rude, grumpy Syaoran too nice too fast? Cuz… I HATE it when other authors do it… and it's like… am I? Scary thought. So this chapter will contain some fluff, but I'm going to tone it down a bit. If you could please, please tell me if I'm rushing it, please do so, it'll ease the worry from my mind. :) thanks! And thank you sooo much to all my reviewers! Made me soooo happy!!! :D

And I'm so0o0o0o, **so** so, _so_, **_so _**sorry about the wait… school started… the writer's block… the laziness… the whole enchilada! So GOMEN! A lot. Really.

I've been grounded. For two months. I sneaked on today to post this for you guys, but I don't know when I can post again… :S My ground-ation is over in like… mid-March. X.X

Sorry guys, if you were waiting for this, but I'll try to get out like two chapters today.

* * *

_Sakura nodded, and turned away, blushing. _

_"A-Ano… you're… you're all wet… maybe you should go change before you get…"_

_He sneezed. _

_"Sick." _

* * *

**Snow Becomes Spring **by **Strawberry Promises  
**Chapter Seven: A Walk in the Park

* * *

Syaoran lay on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. He turned over. Stared at his wall. 

Boring.

He rolled to the other side.

**THUMP**.

And fell off.

Slowly, Syaoran got up again rubbing his sore side. He gingerly sat on his bed.

Suddenly, his door burst open.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun! I heard something fall? Are you OK?" Sakura said, worriedly.

Then she backed a bit, blushing to the tips of her hair.

Syaoran slept without a shirt.

He blushed a bit as well and shook his head. "I fell off the bed by accident,"

Sakura nodded and rushed out of the room as quick as she could.

Syaoran watched her go thoughtfully, before picking up a t-shirt and pulling it on. He washed up and went downstairs for some breakfast.

Sakura placed a plate into of Syaoran and smiled at him, blushing still. She could remember in perfect detail what he looked like in the morning.

Syaoran accepted it, absently and started to eat.

Sakura laughed a little and spoke up. "Ano, Syaoran-kun, you're putting jam on your eggs."

"What?" Syaoran looked down and noticed a smear of raspberry jam on his bright yellow scrambled eggs. "Oh,"

He ate it and chuckled. "Tastes good."

Then he got serious. "Sakura, I was wondering," He blushed and turned away. "For ruining your flowers the other day, would you… go on a walk with me?"

Sakura's eyes got wide. Syaoran hastily backtracked. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no! I would love to, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura smiled hugely and asked, "When are we going?"

"Whenever you want to." He muttered focusing on his eggs. He didn't really think what he would do if she accepted.

"Let's go on a picnic!" Sakura clapped her hands delightedly. "I'll make lunch!"

"Whatever…" He continued to mutter, turning red at her reaction.

"I'll start on it now!" Sakura ran off into the kitchen. Syaoran sat and ate his breakfast in silence. He didn't notice his mother standing just outside the room, with a hint of a smile on her face.

* * *

"Wow! It's so beautiful!!" Sakura exclaimed twirling around in the park. 

Syaoran followed her, his hands jammed in his pockets. He nodded in response.

This time of year was cold, but not too cool. It was crisp outside and Sakura's breath frosted as she blew out. Her scarf was tightly wound around her neck and gloves on her hands and a hat on her head.

Syaoran couldn't help but notice that indeed, she _was_ pretty cute. (AN: Eriol's comment on Sakura, Ch. 3)

Sakura had long wavy hair that reached down to the middle of her back and the most captivating feature of her (in Syaoran's opinion) were her eyes.

She turned to him and smiled widely. "Come _on_, Syaoran-kun!" She took one hand and clasped it around his arm and dragged him to the picnic area.

"I don't know why you wanted to have a picnic…" He muttered, rubbing his cold hands together. "It's so cold."

"But it's so pretty! Everything is white and crystallized!" Sakura took out her bag and unwrapped two mugs and a large thermos.

She handed one steaming cup to Syaoran. "Hot chocolate!"

"Thanks." He muttered. He seemed to be muttering a lot.

Sakura noticed his withdrawn attitude but didn't think of it. She knew he really was a kind hearted person.

He drank down the beverage, warming his insides. Sakura was finished before he was and was grinning, tossing a snowball back and forth in her hands.

Syaoran backed away, shaking his head. Sakura's grin only got larger.

She threw it. Syaoran ducked and quickly scooped some snow. He stood up to throw it and got a mouthful of snow.

Sakura was doubled over, laughing. Syaoran frowned and wiped the snow from his face before throwing his own snowball. Sakura barely dodged it.

This continued for a good half hour. The throwing, the dodging, the throwing again. Every now and then, Sakura or Syaoran would get lucky and hit the other person, but they were too well matched for there to be any advantage.

Sakura fell on the ground, and started to make a snow angel. She got up and proudly looked at her creation.

Syaoran looked at it as well, the appalling attempt at a snow angel. He scoffed while Sakura laughed.

"Let's see you do better than," she said.

And so he showed her. He quickly make a snow angel, and stood up carefully, as to not to ruin it. It was a perfect snow angel.

Next they made a snow man. Well, technically Sakura started to but she was doing such a bad job that Syaoran had to step in and help her.

Sakura sat on the bench and pulled out the picnic she prepared. "I'm sooo hungry." She said with a big smile.

Syaoran sat as well and didn't say anything.

She started to pull everything out. She and Syaoran started to eat quickly. Both were very hungry after playing in the snow.

After a bit, Sakura looked up and smiled at Syaoran. "So how is it?"

He shrugged and played with his chopsticks. "OK,"

She smiled again. "I'm glad you like it." She started to pack things up.

"Are we going back now?" Syaoran asked.

"If you want to." Sakura said, organizing her scarf and gloves.

"It's cold out." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"'K, we'll go then." Sakura lifted the bag but Syaoran got to it before her.

"I'll carry it." He said shortly.

She smiled happily. "Whatever you want." She started to skip down the road leading back to home.

* * *

Eww… this chapter was so bad ;-; 

I'm really sorry about the wait… But you gotta endure more… I'm grounded from the computer and I think this will be my last update in a long, long time. Gomen…

I'll try to sneak on the computer every now and then XP

Thanks for reading and to all those who reviewed!! You guys **rock my socks** XD hahaha

I'm sorry that I can't write the review responses right now, but I have to post this soon, or I'll get caught by the 'rents.

Thanks for reading and pleeeease (don't make me beg) review!! :D


	8. Christmas Shopping

**Disclaimer: **Um, CCS doesn't belong to me. How many times do I have to say that? X.x

Sorry about the waits, guys. I'm grounded, as some of you know, and only sometimes do I get the 'courage' to sneak online XD

I'm scheduled back for mid-March, but I'll try and finish this story soon. I'll try to write two chapters today, cuz it's exam time, and this is third period which is my lunch XD

Thanks for reviewing, if you did, and sorry if I can't reply this time. I want these chapters finished and out n.n – that has to be the gayest smiley… I want the other symbols ;-;

**PS:** oh and a little heads up. When I get back my computer, I'm thinking of changing my name again. XD;; Something similar; like… Strawberry-chan or something like that.

* * *

_"It's cold out." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _

_"'K, we'll go then." Sakura lifted the bag but Syaoran got to it before her. _

_"I'll carry it." He said shortly. _

_She smiled happily. "Whatever you want." She started to skip down the road leading back to home. _

* * *

**Snow Becomes Spring **by **Strawberry Promises **

Chapter Eight: Christmas Shopping

* * *

"Um, Li-san?" Sakura said timidly. 

"Yes, Sakura?" Yelen answered, halting in her book reading to look up at her.

"It's a week before Christmas… and I was thinking of going Christmas shopping." Sakura continues, wringing her hands. "D'you think it would be possible if I could have the day off to shop?"

"Of course, Sakura." Yelen said. "Just take Syaoran with you."

Now at this point, Sakura was smiling wide and joyfully celebrating inside. Her mood dampened.

"Syaoran?" She questioned. It wasn't as if she didn't like him or anything… but a _guy?_ "Um, no offense, Li-san, but Syaoran-kun… He'll…"

Yelen laughed. "Cramp your style? Slow you down?"

Sakura lightly blushed. "Yeah,"

"It's for your own good. There are some crazy people out there. Did you know that Syaoran does martial arts, and sword fighting? He's rather good, right after Eriol."

"Yes, I know." Sakura thought back to her first encounter with Syaoran-kun.

Yelen peered over her book at Sakura who had a little rueful smile on her face.

"So anyways," Yelen continued, snapping her book shut. "You'll take Syaoran there and he can carry your bags." She added with a wink.

"What?" Syaoran just came into the room, apple in one hand.

"I've just arranged a little shopping trip for you and Sakura-chan." Yelen said, resuming her book reading.

"What?" He said again, louder. "When did I agree with this?"

"Just now, when you came in." Yelen said, smiling at her son. "Please, Syao-kun?"

He winced at the nickname, but Sakura found it rather… adorable.

"Syao-kun?" She said excited. "That's so cute!"

Syaoran groaned and walked out of the room. "Call me when we're going." He said shortly.

Sakura clapped her hands, smiling. "Can I take Tomoyo-chan with me as well?"

Behind her book, Yelen's smile faltered a bit. Tomoyo would get between the delightful plan she had made… But…

"Then take Eriol with you as well." Yelen appeared from her book with a little wink. "I think she would like that."

Sakura's eyebrows went up. Yelen knew a lot about what went around in her household.

"Alright. I'll go find Syaoran-kun to tell him." Sakura said and walked away.

Yelen smirked as she went back to her book.

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura called into the seemingly empty bedroom. 

She peered under the bed covers to see Tomoyo there, smiling blissfully.

"What are you doing there?" Sakura aside her, clearly perplexed.

"Eriol-kun just said 'hi' to me in the hall!" She answered, hugging a pillow as if there were no tomorrow.

Sakura smiled. "Then you'll be happy when I tell you the news."

"What news?" Tomoyo was instantly alert.

"We're going shopping!" Sakura rang out. "And guess who's accompanying us?"

Tomoyo shrieked. "No way!"

Sakura smiled and watched as Tomoyo flung the blankets to lunge at her closet, pulling out every outfit under the sun.

"'kay, you get ready, I have to find Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun to tell them." Sakura said, opening the door slightly.

"Nuh-uh! You're coming back here, right now! We need to make you look good for Syaoran-kun, don't we?" Tomoyo said, smirking.

"What?" Sakura was caught off guard. "I don't like Syaoran."

"Uh-huh, sure, you think that." Tomoyo smiled and turned back to her clothes.

Sakura frowned at her friend and shrugged. She had to find Syaoran and Eriol.

* * *

Eriol walked back to the training hall/gym/basement with a smirk. 

"Hiiragazawa, you're back. Let's do this." Syaoran shifted into a fighting stance, ready.

But Eriol did not comply. "Guess what we're going this afternoon?" He asked, with that same smirk.

Syaoran frowned and straightened. "What?"

"We're going shopping!" He sang, not unlike the way Sakura said it.

Syaoran's mouth dropped open. "What?" He said again.

"Now, come on, _dear_, we need to get ready." Eriol said, grinning widely and placing emphasis on 'dear'.

"Wha-what? I never agreed to this!" Syaoran sputtered.

"Your mother did. She's making us accompany Sakura and Tomoyo, okily, dokily?"

"I think not." Syaoran ran back up the stairs to where he knew his mother would be, with a particularly murderous look on his face.

* * *

"Oh, Syaoran, you're here. Where's Eriol?" Yelen asked, beside the two girls. 

Syaoran faltered when he saw the girls. He couldn't yell at his mother in front of people.

"Um, uh, I'll… go get him." He was at a loss.

"No need, I'm here." Eriol came from behind Syaoran and winked.

Yelen laughed. "Then you're all set to go! Have fun!"

Sakura and Tomoyo ran out, purses and scarves flying.

Syaoran stiffly followed, and muttered to his friend, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

An hour or two later, he muttered again. "I can't _believe_ I'm doing this."

Within a relatively short period of time, Sakura and Tomoyo had already been able to fill the two boys' arms with bags and packages galore.

"Are we almost done yet?" He whined.

Tomoyo looked at him with a shocked expression. "We haven't even started!"

The two girls laughed and ran off, again. Syaoran groaned while Eriol laughed and ran as well.

Three hours later, the group stopped at the food court.

Sighing thankfully, Syaoran dropped all the bags he had been holding. All of them, surprisingly, were Sakura's.

That meant, of course that Eriol was holding Tomoyo's and had to follow her around, to her delight.

The four got their food and ate.

Syaoran was tired. "We're almost done, right?"

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other. "No." They laughed.

He slumped in his seat. "How much longer?"

They shrugged. "Not long. Just need a couple more gifts."

"Let's see… I still need Chiharu-chan, and Rika… and Sonomi-san. Oh, and Li-san. Tomoyo-chan, did I get something for Yamasaki-kun yet?" Sakura asked.

"I think so. What are you going to get Rika?" Tomoyo answered.

"I was thinking a bottle of perfume; you know how much she loves that stuff." Sakura said.

"That's true. I was thinking of getting her a nice big box of chocolates. She loves those, too."

As the girls chattered away, Syaoran tuned them and everything else out.

How had he gotten stuck with these fools for a whole day? And carrying all those bags too…

Syaoran decided to speak up. "Uh, can me and Eriol put the bags in the car? We'll come back."

Tomoyo barely gave them a glance as she dismissed them. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

He shrugged and picked up the many bags they had.

A little while later, Syaoran and Eriol returned to find the food court empty.

"Damn, where did they go?" Syaoran grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Eriol shrugged. "I dunno, I'm going to look for Tomoyo, okay?"

Syaoran grinned. "You like her or something?"

Eriol grinned back. "Maybe, but I just did that so you'd be with Sakura." Then he turned his back and walked away from a speechless Syaoran.

"Me? And Sakura?" He scoffed. "Yeah, right."

* * *

**Well**, that's that. How was it? Slightly longer than the other chapters, right:) Slightly. 

Gosh, I'm **so** sorry about the wait you guys had to endure! And you were so cool about it in your reviews and stuff!

Geez, I can't wait till I can be on the computer like… without sneaking. I promise (hopefully) to update really, really faster :D

Um… yeah so this story's progressing nicely. This is chapter eight… I think this story'll go to about 10-12 chapters, so look out for some fluff in future chapters! XD

Thanks so much for all your reviews, and sorry I can't respond. I want to finish this story quick and get chapters out as soon as possible. Sorry 'bout that!

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I wasn't the greatest, I know, but I hope you still liked it. Thanks for reading and I hope you review!


	9. Lost

**Disclaimer: **No, CCS doesn't belong to me. And no, please don't sue. And again, this is such a pain to say that I don't and never will own Syaoran:cries:

GOOD NEWS! Mom had a guilt trip and said I could go back on the computer early! Yay! Lol, and the day I started to write this was Valentine's, so Happy Valentine's day! When I post this, and it's like… a week from Valentine's day, you'll know why.

Uhm… it's been a while, and this Christmas fic is far from Christmas. I want to finish this story this week. So yeah, uhm… my other stories are on hold until this one is done… which is hopefully in a week.

* * *

_Eriol shrugged. "I dunno, I'm going to look for Tomoyo, okay?" _

_Syaoran grinned. "You like her or something?" _

_Eriol grinned back. "Maybe, but I just did that so you'd be with Sakura." Then he turned his back and walked away from a speechless Syaoran. _

_"Me? And Sakura?" He scoffed. "Yeah, right."_

* * *

**Snow Becomes Spring **by **Strawberry Promises**

Chapter Nine: Lost

* * *

He was getting annoyed. Syaoran didn't even want to come on this dumb shopping trip and now, before he could go home, he had to find Sakura! 

He didn't know where to go. The mall was _huge_. As he walked, looking into stores and such, Syaoran couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by it all.

The giggling girls that batted their eyelashes at him didn't help, either.

Syaoran growled under his breath. Where was that girl? If only she had a cell phone, so that he could find her and get out of this scary place full of big signs and sales.

He was completely lost and was just walking around aimlessly, hoping that with a little bit of luck, he would find her eventually.

Eventually? He wanted to find her and get out of this place _now!_

"If I were Sakura, where would I go…" He thought, thinking of what she might buy.

"She was looking for Christmas presents… for… Mother."

"Had she told Sakura what she wanted? Or is Sakura trying to find something on her own? If I were Sakura, looking for a present for my mother, what would I get?"

He ran a hand through his hair. This was hopeless.

Syaoran was about to turn around and go back to the food court, thinking that if he had to stick around here for any longer, it might as well be near food, when something called out to him.

"Syaoran-kun!" Could it be? Maybe, just maybe…

He turned. And crashed into her.

"Sakura! Where were you?" He asked, getting up and pulling her with him.

She blushed a little and moved away from him. He had practically been holding her in his arms!

"Oh just looking around. Here hold this." Sakura said as she overcame her blush. She shoved a couple of bags into his hands and fumbled for her purse.

Syaoran was dumbfounded. How, in the mere span of 15 minutes, had she been able to buy so much!

And the thing she did next completely shocked him.

She… pulled out a cell phone.

Aware that Syaoran's jaw had hit the floor, Sakura turned away in slight disgust.

"Yeah, Tomoyo? I'm just about done. How about we head to the food court in, say, 15 minutes?" Sakura spoke into the phone. "Yeah, that'll be fine. 'Kay, talk to you later! Bye!"

The (flip) phone shut with a distinctive click.

Syaoran's lower jaw reconnected with the rest of it.

"You… had a cell phone?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" Sakura took back some of the bags. Not all, only some.

She started to walk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran demanded.

"Because I didn't think you'd need to call me." Sakura smiled at him. "Why?"

"Because I have been walking around pointlessly for the past 20 minutes when I could have been eating an ice cream or something!"

Sakura looked confused. "You want ice cream?"

"No." Syaoran looked exasperated. "Never mind. Just hurry up and finish this so I can go home." He took the bags from her and carried them himself.

Sakura smiled a little at that. He was sweet, when he didn't know it.

"It's just that… well, the last gift I'm getting… is for you." Sakura blushed faintly. "I don't know what you wanted… so I didn't get it yet, and that's why it took me so long. I'm sorry."

Syaoran frowned. "You don't have to get me anything."

"Oh but I do!" Sakura cried out. "I need to get something for everyone! Please, it'll make me feel better for making you carry all the bags."

"Damn straight," he muttered under his breath while Sakura tried to hide a smile.

"So, what would you want?" Sakura asked him, her blush coming back with a vengeance.

"Oh, uhm…" Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ok, then, I'll ask Eriol-kun what you want." Sakura started to go back to the food court.

"No!" Syaoran shouted, unexpectedly.

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"Don't ask Eriol. He thinks of the strangest gifts." Syaoran shook his head. "If you have to get me something, get me something. But _don't ask Eriol._"

Sakura was bemused. Eriol-kun's taste in gifts was that bad?

"O-K." Sakura smiled and tugged at his arm. "I'll just get your gift later. Let's go home."

Syaoran was so relieved to hear the words, 'go' and 'home', he completely forgot to do something about Sakura's arm in his.

Or had he.

* * *

**To my WONDERFUL reviewers! **

**AnimeObsessionFantasy-** LOL, no, don't worry. They didn't. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chikichiki-** I kept writing! Hope you like the update :)

**Avelyn Lauren-** Aww! Koneko :D I try to make it interesting but sometimes I'm scared it's not. XP

**Pinaygrrl-** Haha, continuing!

**Joyce-** LOL! Kissing, that'll come a bit later, thanks though. Haha, I WILL however, make entirely uncomfortable situations for the two of them :hehe:

**AnimeluvaJK-** thanks! Hope you liked the update

**Fanficpixie-** Really? Lol I dunno, I never really liked the whole Eriol x Sakura x Syaoran thing. I meant for Eriol to be with Tomoyo but a minor, minor pairing. Like subtle hints but not really focusing on them. Thanks for the kind review! Isn't it cool, that when you read a story and you're like, ugh why am I reading this? And then it's like this story is so cool! I love that :D

**Prozacfairy-** Aw! Thanks so much! That's so sweet of you to say that :) But I really want to finish this story cuz it's weird writing Christmas in March, practically. XP Thanks for the review!

**kawaiiseeker987-**haha, no it's not! Here's the update, hope you liked it!

* * *

Sorry this chapter's so short! I tried to make it longer, but I really wanted it to end where I left it. Thanks a lot for reading! Sorry about the wait and I hope you liked it! Review now please! 


	10. Sunrises and Sweet Melodies

**Disclaimer: **Refer to Chapter One.

Thanks so much for reviewing everyone! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! The story's almost finished! Whee! And thanks a whole bunch to **Avelyn Lauren** for being my 100TH REVIEWER! W00t! Anywho, on with the story!

_

* * *

_

_"Don't ask Eriol. He thinks of the strangest gifts." Syaoran shook his head. "If you have to get me something, get me something. But don't ask Eriol." _

_Sakura was bemused. Eriol-kun's taste in gifts was that bad? _

_"O-K."__ Sakura smiled and tugged at his arm. "I'll just get your gift later. Let's go home." _

_Syaoran was so relieved to hear the words, 'go' and 'home', he completely forgot to do something about Sakura's arm in his._

_Or had he._

**

* * *

**

**Snow Becomes Spring **by **Strawberry Promises**

Chapter Ten: Sunrises and Sweet Melodies

* * *

Tomoyo finished washing the dishes and dried her hands on the kitchen cloth. Sakura had asked her about what to get Syaoran for Christmas. She was just as clueless as her friend. 

Her thoughts were discontinued, however, as Eriol happened to walk through the door.

"Eriol-kun!" She leaped up with a sunny smile. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, Daidouji-san. It's ok, I don't need anything." Eriol said, seeming preoccupied.

"What's wrong, if you don't mind me asking?" Tomoyo inquired, taking a seat opposite him.

"Oh, I just don't know what to get Sakura-chan for Christmas." He said. (AN: **Fanficpixie** this is for you! A little ExS action for ya!)

Tomoyo felt a twinge of jealously. "Well, what were you thinking of getting her?" She asked, trying to maintain her outwardly appearance.

"That's just it." Eriol looked at her with a wry smile. "I'm not too sure of what to get girls."

Tomoyo was going to say something but Eriol continued.

"It's just that, I thought that if I got her something, then that would make Syaoran get her something as well." Eriol's smile grew into a grin.

"They would be the cutest couple, wouldn't they?" Tomoyo added excitingly.

Eriol chuckled. "Indubitably."

* * *

Syaoran sat, cross-legged in front of the fireplace. It was snowing pretty hard outside and he really couldn't get closer to the warmth of the fireplace. 

He stared, unblinking, into the flames. They licked up and danced in a whirlwind of reds and oranges. They mesmerized him and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Funny then, how one person could capture his attention like the blaze could.

"Syaoran?" Someone said, behind him.

He jumped at the familiar voice and turned to look at the newcomer.

She yawned. "What are you doing here? It's two o' clock in the morning."

He smirked. "What are _you_ doing here?"

She blushed a little. "I was hungry."

He started to get up. "Do you want me to cook you something?"

She waved her hands at him. "Oh, no, no. I'm quite capable. You should go to bed."

And with that, Sakura turned her back on him and walked into the dark kitchen.

* * *

The next morning, Syaoran had gotten up pretty early for someone who had fallen asleep around 3 in the morning the night before. 

He put a large sweater one and decided to jog around the property He kept to the paths where the snow was melted slightly, and where there were no ice patches. Just as the sun started to come up, he stopped and watched it.

The reds and oranges of the rising sun reminded him of the fire he watched. Suddenly, a sweet melody floated out to greet him.

Syaoran was startled. He had never heard anyone playing the flute out here before. He jogged around to look for the person who was playing, all the while straining his ears for the last haunting notes of the tune.

He found her, a few minutes later, sitting on a rock with her legs curled up underneath her.

A flute lay by her side, resting on a small blanket of sorts.

"You played that?" He asked her, breaking her reverie.

"What? You heard it?" She was blushing. "I never play outside, but I woke up this morning and I saw the sunrise and wanted to come out here."

Syaoran nodded. "How long have you been playing?"

She shrugged. "A few years now."

That made him think. For all the years that this girl had lived with him, Syaoran had never known her, or these details that were so astounding.

"You're good." He complimented her but smirked. "I'm better though."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really, you play the flute? Can I hear you?"

"I haven't played in a while," Hesitating, he took the instrument from her. He gently placed it under his mouth and blew lightly.

A faint sound was heard. With growing confidence, Syaoran started to play more loudly with self-assurance.

He played an upbeat little jig, of sorts and gave it back to her, blowing on his hands. "It's too cold to play out here."

Sakura nodded in agreement but smiled sadly. "It's so pretty out here. I want to sit and watch the snow slowly melt into spring."

For some reason, Syaoran was struck by her last statement. It rang in his ears. _Snow… slowly, slowly… melt… spring… spring…_

With a slight shake of his head, he dismissed the thought and stood. "Still, it's much too cold to be out here in the morning. I'm going inside."

He waited for her, but she just sat there, on the rock, her hand resting lightly on her flute.

He made an impatient noise. "Let's _go!_"

She looked to him in surprise. "You want me to come?" She asked softly.

"I can't just leave you out here to freeze," then he looked away uncomfortably.

She smiled again, gently. She nodded. "Alright then," Sakura stood up and walked with him into the house.

* * *

Sakura tugged at his arm. "Come on, I'm hungry." 

He nodded and followed her.

After a while, Sakura came out of the kitchen, smiling broadly, holding up an apple pie.

Syaoran woke up from his daze with a jolt.

"Where did that come from?" He asked, surprised.

"I made it last night." Sakura began to cut it. "I was hungry, and wanted pie, but when I finished making it, I really didn't want it anymore."

She laid out a slice for Syaoran, and one for herself. With the rest of the pie, she covered it and left a note to Miyako, explaining the appearance of the mysterious pie.

Then she beckoned to Syaoran, motioning to him to follow her. He obeyed.

They sat on the porch, overlooking a great white field. Silently, they eat their dessert, tranquility flooding their minds.

The two didn't know how long they sat there, watching the birds fly and twirl in their endless dance. Their empty plates lay on the ground next to them, the crumbs gently fluttering in the wind.

Sakura had eventually fallen asleep, fatigued after the late bedtime and early rise.

She slept on Syaoran's shoulder. He started at the unfamiliar weight on his side, but quickly adjusted, his hand curled around hers.

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**Chikichiki-** Ooh, sparkle, sparkle. I like sparkly things. Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Littlelonewolf-** Oh, ok. Lol, yeah this story's almost done. I'm thinking 12 chapters, and no epilogue. Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter! This one was longer, wasn't it?

**AnimeObsessionFantasy-** :giggles: He's not too good at it, is he:hehe:

**Raye-** X3 Thanks!

**Kawaiiseeker987-** Aw, thanks! Did you like this update?

**Prozacfairy-** He's is! Thanks so much! Hope you liked the update!

**Pinaygrrl-** Haha thanks so much! Hope you liked the chapter!

**Avelyn Lauren-** YOU'RE MY 100TH REVIEWER! WHEE! Anywho, yeah cell number, I completely didn't think of that. Lol maybe. Oh, yeah tons of mishaps, no worries! ;)

**AnimeluvaJK-** Aw, thanks so much!

* * *

Are we getting lazy? ;-; the review amounts have decreased! Wahhhh! 

You know the whole formula for reviews?

How fast the writer writes story is equal to how many reviews she gets

If she gets 10 + reviews, writer writes at a pace of a chapter an hour.

Sorta. Not really… -.-;;

Anyways, if you want to see the fingers fly, REVIEW! Wheee!

**PS**: Thanks SO MUCH to **Avelyn Lauren **for being my 100TH REVIEWER!

And! Sorry if you guys wanted to see an awkward situation with them blushing and you know, all that, but this chapter was full of (I think) subtle fluff, and uhmm… you know, cute moments! Hope you liked it and (again) REVIEW!


	11. Finding and Losing

**Disclaimer: **Refer to Chapter Two

Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! They really cheered me up :D

Uhm, this is the second last chapter! Wow, almost done, this story is :) I really appreciate your support!

This is a Christmas story, if any of you didn't know that, and this chapter will include some Christmas stuff. Uhm, the last chapter will sorta draw away from the whole Christmas-y scene and just sort of have it like a winter setting. So yeah. I'm trying not to confuse you… I am really bad at this whole, get it done before Christmas is over thing. -.-;; Remember my last Christmas story:sigh:

Uhm, there's a little twist… not much of one, but it's there. I think. Anyways, this is the second last chapter, and I really hoped you've enjoyed the experience! ;)

So, enough babbling! Get reading!

* * *

_The two didn't know how long they sat there, watching the birds fly and twirl in their endless dance. Their empty plates lay on the ground next to them, the crumbs gently fluttering in the wind. _

_Sakura had eventually fallen asleep, fatigued after the late bedtime and early rise. _

_She slept on Syaoran's shoulder. He started at the unfamiliar weight on his side, but quickly adjusted, his hand curled around hers. _

**

* * *

**

**Snow Becomes Spring **by **Strawberry'd**

Chapter Eleven: Finding and Losing

* * *

It took all of three days, but Sakura finally found the perfect gift for Syaoran. She also bought a disposable camera and gave it to Tomoyo with secret words of instruction. She had smiled delightedly and told Sakura she'd do the best she could. 

She was cooped up in her room for days now. Every now and then, she would creep out and then creep in without many people seeing her. But someone always did.

Yelen saw her walking into the kitchen, and then walking out a few minutes later, a piece of paper firming clutched in her hand. A piece of paper Yelen recognized as Miyako's famous apple pie recipe.

Eriol saw her running into the private greenhouse, and walking out, looking extremely pleased, holding a few pink blossoms in her hand.

They both didn't make anything of it at the time, but as the pieces started to fit together, their suspicions grew.

Especially after they saw Tomoyo snapping away whenever Syaoran was around.

But, unknown to Sakura, Tomoyo filled the camera with shots of the _two_ of them, instead of just Syaoran, like Sakura had wanted. She shot the twoof them… _together. _(AN: insert gasp here)

* * *

Meanwhile, Syaoran was struggling mentally about his gift to Sakura. Eriol's comment hit him hard. If Eriol got Sakura a present, did that mean Syaoran had to too? His mind whirled. 

The question was… what?

From his short knowledge of the female gender, they liked pink stuff, fluffy stuff, shiny stuff, and lip gloss. (AN: summed me up pretty good.)

But that seemed too… impersonal. After all, hadn't the two of them spent a lot of time together lately?

He had to get her something… something she liked, something that no one else would get her, or even think of getting her.

Syaoran racked his brain. Something she needed? His thoughts roamed to that day when she had played her flute. Maybe she needed a new one? But no… the one she had was in perfectly good condition; the notes played pure and the body was nice and shiny.

So then what else…? Scrunching his eyes tightly together, Syaoran didn't notice Eriol creep up behind him.

"Ah, Syaoran." He said, mysteriously. "Could you help me with a little… problem?"

He snapped out of his reverie and glared at his cousin. "I suppose."

Eriol smiled. "I need you to help me pick out a gift for Sakura-chan. I want to get her something special."

Syaoran was flabbergasted. When did Eriol start liking Sakura _that _way?

As he was wound up in his thoughts, Eriol smiled and his glasses glinted.

_But… but, why do I even care that much? Gah, it's only Sakura! _

Eriol chuckled. "If you didn't want to help me, Syaoran, you could have just told me. I'll find something for her on my own."

_Maybe… if I went with Eriol, I can get something better than his gift! _He thought, not realizing that he 'shouldn't even care'.

"No, it's ok. I'll help you." Syaoran said, casually.

Eriol smiled and turned away. "Excellent."

* * *

"Sakura!" Tomoyo whined. "You need to help me!" 

Her friend laughed. "With what?"

"I don't know what to get Eriol-kun!"

Sakura laughed harder. "Aw, look at you! You're worrying about what to get him like some twelve-year old wondering what to wear to her first dance!"

Tomoyo pouted and frowned at her best friend. Slowly, she crept up behind her and flung a pillow at her.

Sakura shrieked as she grabbed the nearest soft, fluffy thing and hurled at Tomoyo.

The two girls engaged in this harmless activity for a few minutes before Tomoyo stopped, breathless.

"Seriously, I need a gift, and I have no idea what to get."

"One question: boxers, or briefs?" Sakura asked, a huge grin dancing on her lips.

Tomoyo's mouth fell open. "You ! Of course, boxers!"

The two girls laughed. "Get him a pair of boxers." Sakura said after catching her breath.

Tomoyo's mouth curled up in a wry smile. "You serious?"

Sakura yuh-huhed. Tomoyo grinned. "Only if you come with me."

"Don't I always?"

* * *

Syaoran was, once again, thinking of a gift to get Sakura, something that would top Eriol, although he didn't understand his sudden need to appear on top to the girl. 

As the day went on, he found he could hardly think of anything else. Her eyes, her smile… it whirled around him, dizzily.

**_I don't know how_****_I don't know why  
_****_But girl it seems_**  
**_You've touched my life_**

She was everywhere. In the flowers perched on the table near the door; in the way the snow fell outside.

**_You're in my dreams  
_****_You're in my heart  
_****_I'm not myself  
_****_When we're apart_**

He tried to fall asleep, to get away from his… his… predicament. But sleep wasn't merciful. Images of her… the sound of her voice, her laugh, they haunted him.

**_Something strange has come over me  
_****_A raging wind across my seas  
_****_And girl you know that your eyes are to blame_**

Her eyes… And when he got up, he wasn't any better. He would come down for breakfast, and she was there, smiling and laughing. Syaoran wanted to clutch his head and scream.

**_What am I supposed to do  
If I can't get over you  
__And come to find that you don't feel the same _**

Why was he feeling this way? He stared at her endlessly, trying to find a reason… some kind of logic! It was… so… irrational… these feelings.

**_'Cause I'm falling, falling  
Girl, I'm falling for you  
And I pray you're falling too  
__I've been falling, falling _**

His heart pounded when she was close, when her lips curved in his favor, when her eyes sparkled

**_Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you  
(Girl I'm falling, falling, falling  
When I laid eyes on you  
__Girl I'm falling, falling, falling. Yeah...) _**

He sat at the table, twirling his chopsticks. Her eyes… so green.

**_I lose my step  
_****_I lose my ground  
_****_I lose myself  
_****_When you're around_**

She suddenly came out of the door, always laughing, with that smile.

**_I'm holding on  
_****_For my life  
_****_To keep from drowning in your eyes_**

_Am I sick? Why do I feel hot…? _

**_Girl, what have you done to me  
_****_To make me fall so desperately  
_****_To think that I don't even know your name_**

His eyes fell to the floor. _What was the meaning of this…? Why couldn't she just get out of his head?_

**_(No, no)_****_How am I supposed to live (supposed to live)  
_****_If I can't get over this (get over this)  
_****_And you decide that you don't feel the same_**

"Syaoran?" Her voice shocked him.

"Y-Yes?" his features settled in a blush. She head tilted and she frowned.

"Me and Tomoyo were going to ask you if you wanted to come shopping for Eriol, but if you're not feeling well…" She trailed off.

**_'Cause I'm falling, falling  
_****_Girl, I'm falling for you  
_****_And I pray you're falling too  
_****_I've been falling, falling_**

"No, no, I'll come." Syaoran attempted to smile, to reassure her. For some reason, when she looked worried, something in him… just… _hurt_.

**_(Falling)_****_Will you stay or will you go  
_****_(Heaven)_****_Heaven knows what my future holds  
_****_(Questions)_****_Questions linger on my mind_**

He walked with the girls, his mind on the emerald-eyed on to his left. He swallowed when she suddenly turned to him and asked a question. She grinned wryly.

"Tomoyo wanted to get Eriol boxers." She winked at the other girl. "What do you think, Syaoran-kun?"

**_(Day break)_****_From day break to dark of night  
_****_(I'm falling)_****_I don't know what's come over me_**

"That's… a good idea. But I don't think he would…" At her downcast look, Syaoran scrambled for the right words. "…he would want the orange ones." He finished lamely.

_What… what is this?_

**_Can't you see that I'm falling, falling  
_****_Girl, I'm falling for you  
_****_And I pray you're falling too (yeah)_**

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed.

"Then we should get him the orange ones!" They linked arms and started to walk into a store.

Sakura stopped for Syaoran. "Come on!"

_Why… what… I think… I think… _

**_Falling, falling  
_****_Ever since the moment  
I laid eyes on you  
_****_Oooohh_** **_I'm falling_**

Syaoran blinked at the girl. A smile slowly spread over his features. He walked into the store with Sakura.

_I think I'm falling in love with you… _

* * *

Syaoran knew what to get her. Words… said by a child, by a small voice, full of hope and happiness. 

_"Are you my new family?" _

He set out that very night. Sneaking into his mother's desk, he searched for the certificate that claimed Sakura adopted.

_Sakura… Kinomoto_, it read.

Syaoran smiled wryly. It was a surprise no one else had tried this. But maybe that's was because there was no reason to…

He went back to his room, his laptop opened and ready to go.

Opening an orphanage webpage, he typed in the word, _Kinomoto_.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Tomoyo asked hopefully, as she showed Sakura some of the pictures she had developed. 

Those were the only ones that she knew Sakura wouldn't go ballistic over. The other ones were kept safe with her.

"They're wonderful!" Sakura hugged her friend. "He's gonna love this; I just know it!"

Tomoyo eyed her friend carefully. "Sakura, why are you going through all of this for him?"

Sakura blushed lightly. "Because it's Christmas… I think this is an appropriate gift." She turned her head from Tomoyo and took the pictures, opening the book and seeing where to place them.

Tomoyo smiled at her friend's antics.

She grabbed the things she was holding. "Can I do it? Please? It'll be so good, you'll see!"

Sakura laughed. "Sure, go ahead. You'd probably be better at it than me."

With a mischievous grin, Tomoyo meticulously placed the book and the pictures at her desk.

She watched as Sakura exited the room before taking out the extra disposable camera. Tomoyo knew where Sakura was going, and she followed.

* * *

Syaoran printed out the address just as someone knocked on his room. He hastily closed his laptop and hid the paper under his bedcovers. 

He opened the door. It was _her_.

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered, a blush coming back with a vengeance.

Sakura smiled at him. "It's time for dinner."

Syaoran nodded and followed her, not noticing a camera's telltale click and flash.

* * *

The next day, Syaoran vanished. Sakura wondered over his disappearance but shrugged over it. 

She concentrated on wrapping the gifts that she got for her friends.

Tomoyo waltz into the room, grinning. "I've finished the book, 'cept for one picture."

Sakura nodded to her. "That's fine. When you're done, could you wrap it for me?"

Tomoyo pouted. "But I wanted to show you it!"

Sakura bit her lip and firmly put a piece of tape on a corner. "I can see it when he opens it."

Tomoyo huffed, jokingly. "Finnne!"

"Cool, thanks." Sakura grinned at her friend, successfully wrapping her hand with tape.

* * *

That same day, Syaoran was visiting a hospital. He was in room 166, level 3. He stared at a man with dark, slightly long hair, sleeping peacefully. 

He had been asleep for almost ten years. One Touya Kinomoto was in a coma.

This had been his only lead… Syaoran frowned; he hardly expected this man to awaken before Christmas that was coincidently in only five day's time.

Nevertheless… Syaoran continued to visit this man, everyday. He came early in the morning and later in the evening, hoping for any change.

There never was.

On the third day, Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore. He walked to the man sleeping.

"D'you know your sister? She's living with me now. Not really _living_ with me, but close enough. I'm in love with her, y'see, and I think you'd probably be the best Christmas present she'd ever get. How 'bout you wake up sometime soon? I wanna see her face when she sees you."

Syaoran blew the hair out of his eyes. "Huh, spilling out my guts to some stranger; I do something new everyday!"

Syaoran left, and didn't notice the twitch of Touya Kinomoto's left foot.

* * *

"Doctor! Doctor! The man! The one in room 166!" A nurse screamed frantically. 

The doctor stopped and recognition dawned on his face. "Kinomoto?" He all but whispered.

"Sir, he's- he's waking up!"

Room 166 was somewhat of a marvel in that hospital. A man, totally unknown but for a name lay in a coma for more than ten years.

Now, two days before Christmas, he awoke.

* * *

Sakura smiled happily as she gazed at the wondrous sight that the Christmas tree made. The garlands and the tinsel. She sighed deeply and twirled under the bright lights. 

"You're gonna fall, you know." came a voice.

She stopped and smiled dazzlingly at the owner of the voice.

She grabbed Syaoran by the wrists and whirled him around with her.

"You need to lighten up!" She laughed. "It's Christmas!"

Syaoran couldn't help but smile… and blush. He was at such a close proximity to her!

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was just starting down the stairs when she saw a familiar two persons dancing under a Christmas tree. 

Her eyes widened at the perfect camera shot and fumbled for it.

Good thing she kept it with her at all times!

She zoomed in and settled on the two.

Carefully, she clicked the camera and raced off to the nearest camera developing store.

* * *

Touya Kinomoto stared dubiously at the mansion that lay in front of him. 

The nurse told him that a young man had visited him consecutively for a couple of days and left an address for where to contact him.

While the nurses told him that he should rest and gather energy, Touya had a sense of restlessness; he felt like he had to _do_ something.

He took a breath and rang the doorbell.

He heard laughter and then a young man opened he door.

* * *

Syaoran stared at the man. He… was awake? 

"You… you're not… you're… awake?" He said weakly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Touya smirked at him. "So, what did you want?"

"Syaoran who is it?" Another voice came and a girl appeared.

Touya stared at the girl. It had been a long time… but she hadn't changed much.

"S-Sakura?" He questioned, his heart in his throat.

The girl looked at him, confused.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked.

She didn't remember… but that was ok, she was here, he could teach her everything.

"Sakura…" The boy said. Touya frowned. He didn't like the way he said her name with such… familiarity.

"Sakura, this is your brother." He concluded, stepping back slightly.

"B-Brother?" She turned to him, her eyes wide. "I-I have a brother?"

The boy smiled, albeit sadly. "Merry Christmas, Sakura."

She let out a shriek and flung her arms around the boy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

Tomoyo had just returned to see Sakura, Syaoran and a man she didn't recognize sitting around the table, talking. 

As soon as Sakura saw her, she jumped up and introduced them quickly.

"Tomoyo-chan, this is Touya. He's… my brother!" Sakura beamed.

Tomoyo stared in shock. "Sakura-chan… that's… wonderful!" The two started screaming and jumping up and down.

"So… when do you think you can get ready?" Touya asked, after the screaming had abated.

Sakura stopped to look at him. "What do you mean… get ready?"

"Well, we're going to go soon, aren't we?" Touya smiled at her. "I have a pretty good sized apartment. It's no where near the size of this house…"

"D'you mean… I'm moving out?" Sakura asked, confused.

Touya shifted nervously. "Yeah…"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Give me… maybe an hour?"

Touya accepted this and smiled at her. "Do you want to see some pictures of dad and mom…?"

She gasped. "You have some?"

He nodded. "In my wallet." He pulled it out and gave it to her.

As Syaoran watched Sakura's eyes roam over the pictures, marveling at the people, he knew he did the right thing…

… even if it meant losing her.

* * *

**To The Reviewers: **

**Pinaygrrl-** Aw, thanks! Lol, you're always my first reviewer! Thanks so much!

**Chikichiki-** o.o Sparkles? Where:looks around: Thanks so much for the review!

**Serenity's Blaim-** Haha, I _indubitably_ loved your review:blushes: thanks:giggles: it's not that good though :) Hope you liked the chapter!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy-** Lol Thanks!

**Phantom Demon-** Thanks!

**Kyoyama Kita-** Aww, thanks so much! And caps too :grin:

**GUrLa-aYa-** Haha, sorry! Just a little joke :laughs: Thanks so much!

**Babiriceball-** You! You gave me five reviews :dances: Thanks so much! But you what would have been better :wink: 10; one for every chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**VcChick-** :laughs: we all love Syao-kun! Thanks for reviewing!

**EKoolcat369-** Aw, thanks! Sorry if the chapter was late!

**Dark-luvin-angel-** Aw, s'ok! I hope school doesn't get you down too much! After a stressing day of edumacation, I find fanfiction is just the thing to get my spirits up! Something about fluff… :laughs: I hope you like the update!

**Littlelonewolf-** Haha, I like it! And Eriol doesn't _really_ like Sakura :smirks: She's Syao-kun's! Lol but he wants Syaoran to think he likes her so he has to get her a gift! D'you see? Eriol's very cunning :giggles:

**Avelyn Lauren-** Haha, maybe! Syaoran gets jealous so very easily :huggles: but that's why we love him! And the fact that he's so _dashing_. Haha, did I just say dashing :laughs:

**Prozacfairy-** Aww! Thanks so much! Yeah, Tomoyo and Eriol are very essential to SxS, otherwise the two would be too shy to do anything :giggle:

**Kawaiiseeker987-** Haha, I have a couple of hugs… lol and a kiss or two… maybe! Thanks so for reviewing! Hope you liked the update!

**BlackIcyRoses-** New name…? from what? O.o I'm confused… :sigh: Aww! That's so sweet of you! Thanks so much :smile:

**Candied Cherries-** Looks like your review got cut off… lol oh well, thanks so much for reviewing! I like your penname :smile:

**Animated freak-** Haha, sorry but no. ExS is… interesting, but it's not my main passion :starry eyes:

**Kenny's grounded all the time-** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter.

**

* * *

**

The song?** Falling **by** N'sync.** Oh yeah, you know you like that old school :wink:

I changed my name! From **Strawberry Promises** to **Strawberry'd**! You can still call my Strawberry-chan, -sama, or anything with honorifics, or Ichigo-chan, if you call me that now… Lol, but Strawberry Promises was too lengthy.

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Iiee, I was so happy! The review amount like doubled! And ohmigosh, I'm so sorry about the long wait for the chapter. I knew what I wanted to write, and what to do and all that, but then I had this idea for another fic, and I spent all my time writing that! If you like Rurouni Kenshin, look out for a new story from me :wink: And wow this chapter was long! I hope you liked it!

So, next chapter's the last…

Speaking of chapters, did you expect for what happened to happen? C'mon now, be truthful!

Oh, and I'm running a poll… of sorts.

I just wanted to know where and how old my readers/reviewers are.

**Pick**

a) if you are from the ages of **10 and below**

b) if you are from the ages of **11-15**

c) if you are from the ages of **16-25**

d) if you are from the ages of **26-30**

e) if you are from the ages of **30 and up**

And with that, could you put the country you live in? I'm gonna guess most of you are in the 11-15 range… and North America's gonna be my guess for the country/continent.

That would be cool. I wanna know who's reading my stuff out there in the world. :smile:

Imagine if I was getting like… France… and Sweden… That would be so cool!

Anyways, thanks if you do that, and for reading the chapter, and for just being so cool!

Review now! Please! And thanks :waves:


	12. Snow Becomes Spring

**Disclaimer: **Any chapter is suitable for this particular uhm, thing.

! It's the last chapter! And **WOW** you guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry about the lateness! This chapter is set… about a year and give or take a couple of months from the last chapter.

Uhm, hello? What are you still doing here? Get reading!

_PS_: Poll results are at the bottom

* * *

**Snow Becomes Spring **by **Strawberry'd **

Chapter Twelve: Snow Becomes Spring

* * *

Syaoran tried not to be a messy person. He threw his clothes everywhere, and his desk was in a shambles. Papers flew and pencils were constantly being lost and found in the most peculiar places. But come the next day, everything would be fine and neat and tidy. 

He liked order, he liked things being clean, and he liked things to be where he could find them.

Usually this was not the case.

Things might _look_ clean, but that was just a surface clean.

For example, under the bed. A nice niche, perfect for hiding things away from prying eyes. Under Syaoran's bed, there was quite a bit of… well, the only word for what it was was… junk. A couple mismatched socks, a few shoes, only one of them and surprisingly, only the left ones… there was quite the collection of dust bunnies and an old basketball… a flashlight that was missing its light bulb. Not too far away was… a light bulb, and next to that were a couple of batteries.

All which were in pretty poor condition.

Under the bed was where Syaoran put all of his junk, useless, unprofitable junk.

But there was another place where Syaoran kept some of his stuff. Not the junk… but the good stuff. The stuff he wanted to keep, the stuff he _cherished_. It was a drawer, in his closet, close to the back, hidden by his many shirts and pants.

The things inside this drawer were never meant to be seen by another person.

The things inside this drawer were more valuable, more precious to Syaoran than anything he had ever owned in his entire life. And that included that pony he had been given for his eighth birthday.

Inside this drawer… was a box. An inconspicuous, normal-looking, ordinary box. Inside this box was tissue paper, bubble wrap, styrofoam, all in that order. They covered the items in the box in the drawer that were irreplaceable to Syaoran.

Problem? No, not a problem… just a… an interesting fact.

The fact? There was only one item in the styrofoam-bubble wrap-tissue paper-box-drawer.

One could guess what this lovely item could be, but it'll be more fun if I just tell you.

A book. Pink, kinda glittery, with the words… '_For Syaoran_' scrawled on it with a messy, definite feminine handwriting.

Inside were many things. One could guess from the recipes, that it was a cookbook, but it was not.

Maybe from the pictures, it was a photo album. Nope, try again.

There were writings in it, with different cursives, with made it obviously that different people wrote it in, at different times.

It was all of these things, but none of these things.

It didn't really matter what it really was to Syaoran; the only thing he cared about was that it was… _from her_.

The pages were worn, and the book had the look that it had been read many times over again. Syaoran walked over to his closet, shoved aside some shirts that fell into his way and took the book from its hiding spot.

He quickly took all of the material surrounding the book off it and carefully picked it up.

Syaoran took a deep breath and opened the worn-out, many-times-read-again book for another reading.

* * *

It all started when Tomoyo ran down the stairs one evening shouting, and crying out in joy. 

Her words were barely comprehensible and everyone told her so.

Soon, she got over her initial excitement and took a few calming breaths.

"Sakura's coming!" She shouted, jumping around a bit.

She had one of these announcements every now and then, so Syaoran didn't take much notice of it.

But soon… her words penetrated his mind. _Sakura…? Coming…_

He gasped. Sakura was coming?

Just the other day, he had been thinking about her (when did he _not_?) and now… she was _coming?_

Trying to restrain himself from jumping up and shaking Tomoyo until she gave more details, he asked in (what he considered) a calm, aloof voice. "When is she coming?"

Of course, his calm, aloof voice came out sort of strangled and high-pitched.

Fortunately, only Tomoyo and Eriol were in the room with him. Of course the two gave him a sly look with a half-smirk (in Tomoyo's case) and a full, menacing, I'm-so-gonna-use-this-as-black-mail smirk in Eriol's.

"In a week or so, she said." Tomoyo finally said, much to the impatience of Syaoran. "She said she might stay for a couple of days, if her brother will let her."

Syaoran frowned. Her brother… Syaoran never made it clearer that he loathed Touya Kinomoto, even if he _was_ the one who reunited sister with brother.

"I can already think of all the things we're going to do together," Tomoyo continued. "Shopping, and biking, and skating and…" Syaoran tuned out, lost in his own thoughts of Sakura.

She was coming back… after how long? 15 months? That was over a year…

What if…

Tomoyo voiced his fears. "What if she's… changed? A year's a really long time, after all."

And then she shook her head and smiled brightly. "No, I don't think so. I've been emailing her, and it doesn't seem like she's changed."

But still… what if…

* * *

Tomoyo had been counting down the days, and succeeding in wracking Syaoran's nerves. He _knew_ she was coming; he didn't need someone jumping around him practically shouting, "She's coming in three days!" and then, "She's coming in two days!" and finally… "One day! Sakura's coming tomorrow!" 

After the week of non-stop Tomoyo-screaming, the household completely tuned her out. Syaoran tried his best, but her voice always penetrated his thick defense.

Soon, since no one else was listening to her, Tomoyo began to tell anything with a heartbeat that Sakura was coming.

Syaoran's anxiety grew with every day. He had corresponded with her infrequently, and constantly hinted at his affections, but remembering the cute, naïve girl that she was, she probably didn't get the hint.

Nevertheless, Syaoran hoped, with all his heart, that when she arrived, she hadn't changed, and still remained that adorable, youthful, childish girl that he had fell in love with, over a year ago.

* * *

When she finally came, it wasn't a big of a deal that Syaoran originally thought it would be. Seeing as how he had had many sleepless nights, tossing and turning, one would think that the day he had been awaiting/dreading would be significant in his mind. 

But it wasn't.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe Syaoran really didn't care, but when Sakura finally came, all he could do was nod dumbly and sit down heavily in a chair.

On second thought, it had to be the lack of sleep, because frankly, the thought of Syaoran not caring was… preposterous.

Sakura was welcomed into the household with happy smiles and warm embraces. Syaoran would jump at the chance, but he was too busy dozing in his chair.

He couldn't really see what he was so worried about. Sakura was Sakura, and she would always be Sakura. The same Sakura he had fallen in love with.

For the first couple of days (Touya had consented to let Sakura stay for a week), Tomoyo had hogged Sakura all to herself, and Syaoran had barely seen a glimpse of her.

Of course, he might have been too busy regaining all of his sleep.

It was the fourth day, when Syaoran found himself in the gardens. He had always liked them, in whatever season. It was mid-March now, and the sun was shining, but snow was still on the ground.

He had sat on a bench that was under a tree. He liked coming in the summer, when the tree provided ample shade. Syaoran dozed under the tree, or read under the tree. He liked to think there, glazing out upon the world, the shade dancing on his face, the wind playing with his hair.

But now, the tree's branches were bare and the sun was not shining. The wind that blew was cold and frigid, and although Syaoran detested the cold, he stayed out there.

Maybe…

* * *

Sakura ran outside, knowing that the cold wind would keep Tomoyo inside. She was happy about being back, and seeing Tomoyo but she needed a little time for herself, just to breathe, y'know? 

She started out for the path that surrounded the estate, but remembered that it was near a shoreline. The wind would be colder there, and she was not in the mood to be frozen, especially in her sweater-less state.

Sakura walked down the path to the gardens, thinking that the wind would be less of a threat there.

It had also started to snow softly.

What she found was more of a threat than wind or anything else could ever be.

When she left the Li Manor, she went to a new school, met new friends, and new crushes. Not many, just a few, but still. And yet, she always thought they paled in comparison to one person. Namely? Syaoran Li.

She couldn't stop thinking that maybe if that guy had more of an amber eye colour, he'd be more attractive. Maybe if that guy had messy chocolate, brown hair, he would be better-looking.

Sakura stopped at the gate that led in the garden, to see Syaoran, with his head tilted back, his nose in the air, eyes closed and his tongue sticking out. She smiled. He was catching snowflakes.

Quietly, she crept up to him and sat beside him.

He didn't notice under she said, "Syaoran-kun?"

He started and almost fell off the bench he was sitting on. "Oh, h-hi." He said, a blush settling on his cheeks.

She smiled, and the two sat in silence for a while. The snow had stopped.

"Syaoran-kun, what do you think the snow becomes when it melts?" She asked, remember a memory long ago, of a person who asked her the very same question.

"Uh, I don't know… water?" He said, in a clearly confused tone.

She shook her head, smiling.

"What is it then?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Think about it; you'll get it."

Syaoran stared at her for a bit, and then nodded slowly. He turned away, the blush still prominent.

They sat under the glare of the sun, watching the snow slowly melt… into spring.

* * *

**For my reviewers: **

**Chikichiki-** Haha, thanks so much! I hope you liked the chapter!

**AxFaTaLxiLLuSioN-** Nice name! Haha, she didn't _really_ leave Syaoran! She came back, didn't she?

**Pinaygrrl-** Haha, thanks! Wow, I never knew I had this much impact on someone. :grins:

**Dogle-puppy-** Oh wow! Happy early birthday! Thanks so much for the review! Hehe, I like being unpredictable!

**Serenity's Blaim-** Yeah, a fellow Canadian! W00t us Eskimos rule! Haha, thanks so much! You remember my story's name :sniff: That's so sweet!

**Lil-asian-cherry-** Ok, she says "give me an hour" and she's a little shocked. Like, sometimes when someone is given the improbable, the brother thing in this case, she's stunned. She goes with what Touya's telling her to do cuz she's like… dumbfounded. Lol, that's the reason I'm giving. Thanks for putting me on your Faves!

**Avelyn Lauren-** Well, for one, Touya looks like Sakura, a little. She must not recognize him but there's an intimacy, right? I mean, they're brother and sister! She's seen the pictures, and I think she should remember a bit about her family… And he has pictures as well. And Syaoran's the one that brought him, and she has no reason not to trust Syaoran. And Syaoran knows that he's her brother by the doctors and nurses from the hospital. Thanks for the review!

**Kafwinn-** Aw, thanks! I'm sure there are many other stories just like mine, but thanks so much anyways!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy-** Hehe, fosho! ;) Lmao Thanks for the review!

**DandyM-** o.o senpai? Wahh! Wow older someone reading my little story:squeals: Thanks for the review!

**Juay-** Another senpai:smiles: Thanks! But sometimes if you just go straight to the romance, it's a little rushed. It's not rushed, it is:nervous look:

**Kyoyama Kita-** lol, thanks for the review!

**Killer2Be-** Hehe, thanks a lot! Aw, you think my story's wonderful:blushes:

**Sakura maio-** Aw, thanks:blushes: I hope you can get into your account!

**Sadiosn-** Aw, why haven't you reviewed? I'm sure the authors would appreciate it! Thanks for the review! Hehe, hope you liked the update!

**Kitiara-** o.o Wow, the Netherlands:runs to check atlas: Wow… you're from Europe? Cool:D Haha, thanks for the review!

**Prozacfairy-** Happy Birthday! We're all children at heart! Haha, no worries :D Sakura came back to Syaoran! Thanks for the review!

**Adriatic-** Hehe, wow two reviews! Yeah, when I was starting to write this story, I was watching Fruits Basket and I completely adored it. So this story models the anime/manga a bit. -.-;; what does kudasai mean? Thanks for the review!

**Suicidal Angel In Love-** haha, wow, caps! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked the chapter!

**Kawaiiseeker987-** haha, thanks so much for the review! And I read your story, and it's not crap :D Hope you liked the chapter!

**Lilly-** Aw, thanks!

**BlackIcyRoses-** LOL, hey! Of course they're gonna see each other again! Duh! LOL! Aw, thanks so much:blushes:

**Mercedes-** O.O France:faints: Merci beaucoup pour ton review! Uhm, J'ai optimismé (I hope XD) vous aimez le… update? X.X My French is très horrible! Thanks so much for the review! Wow… France!

**Littlelonewolf-** Cool, mabuhay! XD My spelling might be off Lol, her gift to Syaoran… Well, if you didn't guess what it was in the other chapter, I'm sure you can guess what it is now. Thanks for reviewing!

**Phantom Demon-** Lol, thanks for the review!

**Oekaki-** Aw! Thanks so much! I hope you liked the update!

**Rose Mitzkah-** Cool! Mabuhay..? LOL, welcome! S'all I know how to say! What do you mean writing anything new? I'm confused… do you mean a new chapter? Lol, well, um, hope you liked the update! Thanks!

**Ikot-ikot-** Aw, thanks so much:blushes:

**CherryChik-** Wow, New Zealand! Cool :D Haha, well, chapter length will come in time… Thanks so much!

**Yukyungtang-** Of course they get together! LOL wow, you're from "down under" XD Thanks for your reviews!

**LilacBlu-** LOL, well, I don't know about that… Touya was in a coma… and I'm pretty sure that he couldn't hear anything… or at least, remember anything. Lol, well, I hope you liked the chapter, even though it's not really what you wanted!

**AnimeluvaJK-** CAPS! Yay! Hehe, thanks for the review!

**Limitedvision-** Hehe, yeah! We all love Syaoran! Thanks for the review!

**Animated freak-** hehe, thanks for the review!

**Babiriceball-** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked the update!

**Ngoc1231-** Haha, well, I don't think any of us want Syaoran to lose Sakura, so he won't. Don't worry! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Bunny-usako-** Lol! Yep, we all love romance and love :D I myself am a _hopeless_, **hopeless** romantic. Well, Syaoran didn't keep Sakura then… but what about now? Did you like the ending? Hehe, I hope so! Thanks so much for reviewing and thanks for reading my story! W00t.

**Lord Balmung-** lol cool, is your name from .hack? Balmung… lol if you're twenty yet, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And if not, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! Yay! Oh, I haven't had a chance to read your stories yet, but I will, promise! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you liked it :D

**Poll Results: **

**a) 0  
b) 18  
****c) 7  
d) 0  
e) 0  
****n/a (people who didn't respond): 8 **

**North America (****USA****, CAN): 8  
****Asia (****Singapore, ****Philippines****): 3  
****Europe (****France, ****England, ****Netherlands****): 4  
****Oceania (****Australia, ****New Zealand****): 4  
****Unaccounted for: 15**

**

* * *

**Wow. You guys totally rule. Thanks so much for all the support :D And all the reviews, they totally forced me to write the chapters! Thank you to everyone who put me or **SBS** on their faves. 

I hope you enjoyed this story… and –cringes- I might do a sequel. –flinches- maybe. I'm not a big fan of sequels, but I had this idea… for the past couple of days… and –sigh- I just might.

Or, I could use the idea for another story, totally unrelated to this one. –shrugs- Well, chances are, I won't do a sequel and I probably won't write out this idea.

Oh wow, I can't believe I got such good responses to the poll! Lol! Seriously, I got people from France, the Netherlands, Australia, Singapore -! It's crazy, really it is. I was totally expecting just like America and Canada. And then my mom's like, honey, it's the _world_ wide web.

But STILL! Wow, you guys are just amazing! I lo0o0ove you:D

Oh yes, and if I do a sequel, I'm going to need a beta -.-; Seriously, I catch everyone else's mistakes but never my own.

So yes, I hope you enjoyed **Snow Becomes Spring**, because I have. Now please, throw your empty popcorn bags in the trash cans and close the door on your way out.

:) … is it too much to hope for 200 reviews?


End file.
